Vallier Court Academy
by vrd
Summary: The strange man lead us into the centre of the room where the crowd was the thickest. We paused in our dance for a few moments, looking into each other's eyes. He leaned a little closer and I slowly closed my eyes. - First Fanfic. Be nice. BxE
1. The School

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight.**

* * *

**_Vallier Court Academy_**

Bella POV

So here I was. Vallier Court Academy. My new boarding school. I always thought it would be interesting to attend a boarding school, and now here I was.

**Flashback**

_"Are you sure you have everything, Bella? You know you really don't have to go. There are tons of schools in Pheonix." Renee asked me before I boarded the pane._

_"Yes, Mom. Just remember, I'm coming back for all the breaks. Christmas and all. I love you." I replied, slowly soothing her._

_"I love you too, Bella. Just be careful."_

_And with that I grabbed my bags and boarded the plane._

**End Flashback**

I really was going to miss Renee. I would miss Charlie too, even though I only saw him in the summer. He was still apart of me, as was my mother.

I decided to go to Vallier Court Academy to give my mother some space. She wanted to spend time with her new husband, Phil, but with me always in the way complicated things. She married Phil a little under a year ago, her second husband. She left my father in Forks nearly 17 years ago. She took me with her to Pheonix. When she remarried I thought it was just better if I left to give them space. I needed space. Sometimes you just need to get away, right? I said it was time for me to spread my wings. At least, that was what I told her. I knew if I told her the truth, she and I both would feel rotten. She would feel guilty for leaving my father. Not because she still loved him, but for my sake. So I could grow up with a father. I would feel rotten either way because I was taking myself away from her, which would make her feel worse. And she would feel guilty about the whole thing and then I would feel guilty for doing that to her. And so on and so forth. I would just be a big mess.

I did regret a little bit that I wouldn't see Charlie before I went. I knew he wanted to see me, and I wanted to see him. But I coulnd't face going to Forks. Even though I was small, it felt like a hopeless pit filled with bad memories and reminders. Ever time I used to visit Forks, the same thing would happen. I would have a meltdown and demand to return to my mother and Pheonix, my home.

Vallier Court Academy was located in some extremely remote place. With deep, dark surrounding forests, it was a painful reminder of Forks. Only less rain. It was bad enough I would be putting up with that for an entire year, but if I visited Forks one more time to see Charlie, the reminder of the Forks forest would just call attention to me of what was ahead. I already knew and was prepared for my new school, environment and all. If I could just eliminate one more bad reminder, would be great.

I was sitting in the blue cab that was taking me to Vallier Court. I was reading a quick brochure about the school. I couldn't bring myself to face it earlier. It was just too depressing. Currently, I was reading up on the history of the school. It read:

**Vallier Court Academy**

_Founded in 1801 by Victor Vallier and his wife Stephanie Meyer. The two of them decided to name the school after Victor Vallier, since he was the husband. Although the school was named after her husband, Stephanie Meyer created inspiring programs for students aging from 14 to 18. Vallier Court Academy was one of the first co-ed schools in its region. Ms. Meyer believed that every_ _student had great potenial, they just needed to discover it. Ms. Meyer also believed that Vallier Court Academy was the place to discover that potenial._

_Many of the programs include art, music, dance, sports and other activities..._

I couldn't read anymore. That was all I wanted to know. I knew that I would be filled in on all the other school traditions, activites and this and that. Vallier Court was a very reclusive school. It was buried deep in the forests of Washington. There is one of my points. Washington Forks. That is always how I remembered Washington. Forks.

As I sat in the cab, I wondered if I was going to be an outcast at my new school. Would I fit in? I never really fit in at school in Pheonix. What would be so different here? I was just boring old Bella. Nothing new, nothing special. (A/N: Bad self esteem here! You all know how pretty and interesting Bella is) I have long brown hair. See? Nothing special there. My mother always described the colour as a milky chocolate. I knew she just said this to make me feel better. Didn't really help. My eyes were also brown. A very dark brown in fact. I always thought they were plain. But no matter. All of this came in great contrast with my creamy, porcelain skin. It almost looked transparent. I also looked soft. Slender and soft. Not an athlete what so ever. I could barely walk across a plain surface without tripping.Yep, that is the amazing me.

Looking out the window, I saw the dense, green forest. It looked menacing with the small amount of light let through small cracks in the forest's cover. It was damp as well. The road has a glistening sheen of morning dew covering it. The road winded up the mountain, and I mean _really_ winded. Every ten seconds was a bend in the road. I was getting a little sick sitting in the back. God, I hope we are almost there.

My luck held out. I could just barely see the school in the distance. It was an old castle with tall towers and stone walls. It had gates surrounding the front of the property. The campass was huge. The castle was bewitching. It had a certain charm about it that held my gaze. The sun managed to just shine through the clouds onto the school, a little bit of heaven, right smack in the middle of hell.

I had this odd feeling in my stomach. Anticipation? Excitement? And then the site before me dissapeard back into the sunless forest. I felt my face fall. I couldn't wait to be out of the cab and on the campass. My eyes returned to the brochure. Not really reading, but just staring at the picture. I let my mind run blank.

I felt the cab come to a stop. Thank God. I looked up to see the castle before me. I quickly got out, happy to stretch my legs. I grabbed my bags from the trunk and payed the cabbie. I saw a few people walking around, but not many. Where was everyone? I knew the school wasn't very big, not like the ones in Pheonix, but come on. I thought there would be a little more students. Oh well, better go figure this out.

I walked through the main door. When I say main door, I mean main door. It was a huge gothic piece of wood on hinges with metal insignia. When I walked in, I saw a very medival, yet classy looking office. This must be the administration office. I walked up to a lady dressed in casual wear, sitting at a large, mahogany desk. She was writing something down. Paperwork was my guess.

I walked up to her. She lifted her head to see who was there. She had curly red hair, and a bit of a piggy nose. The name plate on her desk was Ms. Cope.

"Ms. Cope? My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm a new student here."

"Ah, Ms. Swan. Here are your papers. You can sit in one of those chairs over there to fill them out." She explained as she pointed to one of the chairs in the waiting room.

I filled out the papers. It seemed to take forever to do. As soon as I was finished, I handed the papers back to the secratery and waited for her to say something.

"Thank you, dear. Here is a map of the school. Hallways and rooms may get confusing so I suggest you keep this with you at all times. I will come in handy. Ms. Cheron here will take you up to your dorm and explain the ground rules to you. Thank you and have a nice day!"

I saw Ms. Cheron, who was sitting at another desk, get up and walk over to me. She seemed a little like one of those modern women who expected you to know everything as soon as you step through the door. A lot different to Ms. Cope. She also seemed to have a habbit of being vague in her explainations. Of course with someone like her, questions were uninvited.

"Your dorm is through here." She showed me a quick root on the map of which I had no idea what she was pointing at. That was all I needed. To get lost on my way to bed.

"That is the West Wing. Strictly off limits. You must never enter those quarters." She explained, pointing to a grand staircase that lead up to who knows where.

"What is in the West Wing?" I asked.

"Never ask such questions." She snapped. I was a little shocked by her answer. There she goes being vague again.

"Breakfast is at 7am. Lunch at 12pm. Dinner at 6pm. There is a curfew of 10pm. After which if you are found out of bed, there will be serious consequences. **Do not **go wondering through the school. It is forbidden." She explained in a cold tone.

We winded through more corridors and climbed more staircases. She showed me to another large wooden door with a number lock upon it. She clicked the digits into place and opened the door.

"The code for the dorm is: 21, 72, 47. Do not forget it." And what if I did forget?

When she opened the door, I was awe-struck. We entered from the west-facing wall. The room very very large and facing east. Two stupendous windows set in the east wall. A grand fireplace was on the south wall. There were comfy looking chairs set about the room. There were bookcases here and there. Tables for doing work on and a nice coffee table between the fireplace and more delightfully comfortable looking chairs and couches. The room's colour scheme was of gold, ebony, grey and a bit of mahogany wood. The walls and floor were of stone, just like the outside walls of the castle. There were two sets of stairs to my left, the north wall. It was a very pleasant looking room in all. All I could do was stand in the doorway gazing at the sight before my eyes.

"Well don't just stand there. Come on." The woman said in a frusterated tone, snapping me out of my daze. She led me up the left sided staircase and into another room.

This room was circular had four doors. It had a center piece of flowers on a table in the middle. Each door had a name on it. Gold letters engraved into a black plaque. The first door closest to me and to my left read: Jaques. The door next to it read: Michaels. The next read: Thorne. The last, which was to my right, read: Killian.

"Behind each door is where the beds and closets are. The names above the doors are the names of the original girls in charge of the room. Killina, Thorne, Michaels and Jaques were the first girls put in charge of these dorm rooms. You will have 10 roomates." She clarified as she led me through the door labeled: Thorne.

I was relieved I was in the Thorne dorm. I knew immideately I didn't want to be in the Killian dorm. Something about it just gave me the chills. It seemed like Kill-ian. Sounded murderous to me...

The Thorne dorm was just as spectacular as the common room below. It was also circular, just like the room before it. The room was done up all in white and royal/navy blue with accents of gold. It was marvelous. There were ten single beds, each with a dark canopy overtop. Everything was the exact same. The bed sheets, curtains and dressers. Each bed had a name plaque on the end, as did the wardrobe beside it. I saw my name on one of the beds to the far right. _Swann_ was all it read. I went to put my bags beside the bed. I turned back towards Ms. Cheron.

"You will need to make your bed each day, a spotless room is highly regarded. Your roomates will be up shortly. Dinner is in an hour." With that, she turned and walked out the door, leaving me alone in the unfamiliar room.

**A/N**: Please review! I need happy comments! **This is my first ever fanfic**. Be supportive! For me! Sorry this is a really short chapter but there will be more! That is if you review...


	2. The Girls

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight

* * *

**_Vallier Court Academy_**

Bella POV

I quickly unpacked my things and put them all in my closet. When I was done, I sat on my bed and waited for the rest of the girls to come up. I read one of my favourite books: Wuthering Heights. _(A/N: I could go into describing the book right now and Bella's connection with it but I'm too lazy)_

After about twenty minutes, I could hear some footsteps on the stairs. Then I heard voices. Laughter, to be exact. The girls seemed to be running up the stairs. Then the door burst open. All of them seemed really excited to meet their new roomate. Of course, with my luck, I was the only new girl. I would have to bear all the attention of being "the new girl".

All the girls went to their closets and started picking out clothes. One really short girl with curly brown hair came up to me and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Courtney. You must be Isabella. I am the head girl of this dorm room. It's nice to meet you." I appreciated the politeness. At least somebody would talk to me. I was half expecting my first day to be filled with isolation.

"Hi Courtney. Please, call me Bella. It's nice to meet you too." I didn't like my full name. Bella suited me just fine.

"Ok, Bella. We are going down to dinner in about a half an hour. We need to change into our uniforms. You have one, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have one." I answered.

"Good. We need to wear our uniforms to classes and meals. But everywhere else, you can wear whatever you want. It just has to be somewhat appropriate. Like, no tube tops and stuff like that. It's all pretty simple. If you're careful, you can get away with a lot of things." She explained a bit.

"Thanks." I didn't know what else to say.

The uniform was made up of white knee socks, black shoes, a black dress shirt with a silver tie, a black kilt with silver, white and red tartan lines with a black blazer with silver and red insignia. This school was very strict in keeping together its school colours. Everything was the same, red, black, white and silver. Whoa! There was a lot of black! The school emblem was a red V circled with a black backround. It looked sort of like that sign for that movie... Oh what was it? 'V for Vendetta'! That was the name of the movie. _(A/N: picture on profile) _The emblem was on the pocket of the blazer. That was the basic uniform. The house colours were only shown on sports days or at games or competitions.

Everyone got dressed and ready. We headed down to dinner in a group. Courtney explained some things on the way.

"Okay Bella. Things might take some getting used to. I know when I first came here, I was so lost. Every corner I turned seemed to lead me the wrong way. Just try to stay with somebody and keep your map with you, then you will be fine. There are four "houses". They are sort of like Harry Potter, but better. Two are for boys, and two are for girls. Also, each house has two areas for sleeping quarters. Then they are split into four rooms each. You are in the Thorne room and in the Frost House. Our colours are white, gold, and royal/navy blue. It fits with the name, doesn't it? The other girl's house is Leighton. The two boy's houses are Strange and Radford. You won't need to know all of this right now, but I'm just giving you a heads up."

I nodded as she explained all of this to me.

"Our school mascot is the Knight. Our school colours are black, white, silver and red, as you can see on your uniform. We are a _very_ competative school. If there is something to be the best at, we are. We beat out every school."

I just nodded at all the information she was giving me. It was pretty confusing, but I figured I would get it all sooner or later.

The headmaster gave a quick speech before dinner. His name was Mr. Martin Riley. He welcomed everybody back to VCA and wished everyone had a great summer.

Then the feast began. The food was amazing. There was everything from vegatarian to hardy meat. I was stuffed to the bone before I finished. Even though I didn't eat much, it sure felt like I did.

When dinner was over, everyone returned to their dorms. I walked back with Courtney. She was really nice. I was glad she was in my dorm. When we stepped back into the door of the Thorne room, I collasped on my bed. I was so stuffed I felt like I wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. That was when all the girls started talking. They were talking about old friends, how the boys had changed and how Ms. Cheron was still a mean old bat. I just relaxed on my bed as the girls unpacked and chatted. When I sat up on my bed, one of the girls walked over and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Angela." She said a little shyly.

"Hi Angela. I'm Bella." I returned, a little shy as well.

She sat down on my bed. Although we were both shy, we felt comfortable in each other's presence. Neither of us felt like we had to fill the silence with mindless chatter. I liked that about Angela.

All the girls went around the room introducing themselves. There were names I couldn't remember, but I could see their last names on their beds, so I didn't worry. People here were called by their last names all the time.

All the girls talked for a bit. I just sat there and listened. Apparently, the Thorne dorm didin't really like the Killian dorm. All the Killian girls were pretty mean because of one girl: Lauren, I think was her name. Also, the Frost house was constantly having compeitions with Strange house.

I liked all the talk. I felt nice being accepted. Even though I didn't engage in any conversation, and I was only half listening, I was still enjoying it. After a few more hours, it was lights out. Everyone was tired from the fist day, as was I. I slept pretty well, except for the soft pitter patter of rain outside. That drove me insane.

The next morning, I was up at 6:30am. Classes started today and I had to get my bag together. All the girls were slowly dragging themselves out of bed. It was a little amusing to watch them moan about getting up and falling over themselves in their fatigue. I was very quick in getting ready, and when the rest of my dorm was ready, we walked, or in my case, tripped to the dining hall. The hall was open at 7am and we all sat down and eat a really good breakfast. I still couldn't get over how fantastic the food was. It was better than any cooking I had ever had. Sadly, including my own.

Classes started and I was making my way over to my history class. I had to use my map to get there. Thank god I took Courtney's advice. I would be completely lost without it. I was still a little lost, but not as much as if I was trying to navigate my way on my own.

I sat down in a what I thought was a random seat. I took out my books and map. I set the map on the desk and studied it some more. Just then, three girls walked into the classrooom. One had long blonde hair and had a _really_ short skirt. She also wore a lot of make-up. She definately looked like one of those playboy girls you see in the magazines dressed as "naughty school girls".

She was flanked on either side by what looked like her sidekicks. Both of them looked just as she did, heavy make-up and short skirts with high heels. The three of them waltzed into the classroom like they owned the place. I looked down at my books because I wasn't interested in looking at the girls anymore. They seemed like those plastic barbie dolls and I had no interest in them.

"You're in my seat." Someone said in a harsh tone.

I looked up to see the blonde chick standing in front of me with her sidekicks giggling like idiots.

"I am?" I asked stupidly. Was she actually going to make me move?

"Yeah. So let me spell it out for you. M-o-v." She replied in that harsh tone.

"Mov? Don't you mean mov**e**?" I couldn't resist pointing out her mistake. It was just too tempting.

"Whatever!" She nearly shrieked at me.

I was wondering if I really should move. Or stand my ground. The last thing I needed was enemies. But I was saved by the bell. Literally. The bell rung and Mr. Banner walked into the room.

"Take a seat, Ladies. Class has started." Mr. Banner told the girls.

"Hmph!" Was all they said. They knew better than to argue with a teacher.

They sat down in different seats. I was relieved I wouldn't have to move. But it looks like I made a new enemie. Oh no.

When class was over, I was the first to leave. I didn't want to have to deal with those girls again. I had a vague idea of where my next class was. I started walking in the direction I thought my next class was in. I thought I knew where I was going. I _thought_ I knew.

I started off down the corridor. It was filled with students, so I didn't worry. I kept walking further into the castle. As windows appeared less and less, so did the students. I was walking down a dark hallway with only slits of light from above windows. I was really worried. I saw the last student pass me 5 mintues ago. This can't be good. I'm so going to be late for class. I kept walking. Should I turn around? _No. You will find your way out, _I told myself.

_Ok, It's time to admit it._ My conscience told me.

**Admit what?**

_You're lost. _

I sighed. My conscience was right. I was lost. I needed help. Right! I had a map! Why didn't I think of that before?!

I stopped in the hallway, swung around my bag and unzipped it.

No map.

I checked again.

No map.

It had to be there! I remember putting it in my bag this morning! What could have happened to it?! I was in some serious trouble. This school was so big you could go missing and nobody would ever find you. Then I remembered something.

**Flashback**

_Classes started and I was making my way over to my history class. I had to use my map to get there. Thank god I took Courtney's advice. I would be completely lost without it. I was still a little lost, but not as much as if I was trying to navigate my way on my own._

_I sat down in a what I thought was a random seat. I took out my books and map. I set the map on the desk and studied it some more._

**End Flashback**

Oh no. That was it. The map was still in the classroom. Sitting on my desk. Oh no. I forgot the map. I was completely stranded without it. What was I going to do?

That was when I saw the familiar grand staircase. _I remeber that._ I studied it some more. Then I realized why I recognized it.

The West Wing.

It was roped off with black velvet cord with a sign attached that read:

**RESTRICTED**

I knew it was restricted. It was one of the most emphazized rules in the Academy. **You don't go past the rope**. I saw a faint glow coming coming from the room. There must be someone in there. That means they can help me.

I ducked under the rope and made my way up the staircase.

At the first look, the room took my breathe away. It was another circular room, with stone walls and floors darker than the main halls. The floor was covered in a red rug with intricate designs on it. There were many doors scattered around the room. I felt as though many of them lead off to endless passagways. The room was very dark. The light coming from above was not enough to make a difference. The ceiling was about two stories high with holes in the wall that barely qualified for windows. The room had a very medival look to it. More so than the rest of the school.

I spotted what was illuminating the room. There was a candle sitting on a table in the middle of the room. Just as I caught a glimpse of a shadow, something grabbed my elbow. I tried to shake it off, but its grip was too strong

"What are you doing here?!" Something hissed.

I turned around to find Courtney, holding my elbow.

I was shocked that it was her. I was expecting some evil thing. I know, Hollywood has really gotten into my imagination lately.

I just stared at her, shocked that it was her who was the one to find me. When I didn't respond, she pushed me towards the stairs.

"What made you think you could come up here?! What on earth gave you the idea it was okay?!" She hissed at me.

"I-I thought since there was a light up there that someone was there who could help me." I explained in a shaky voice.

"Well, it wasn't okay. So don't just assume you can do things. This school isn't like any other school you have gone to. You must not break the rules. The result can be extremly dangerous." Courtney said. I felt like I was missing something with the last part. "Extremely dangerous"? It's a school. What could be so dangerous?

Courtney dragged me down the stairs. She dragged me through passages that looked as if they haven't been used in 50 years. Right when I thought we were never going to get out, we were in the main hallway. There was nobody around because class was still in session. Courtney turned me around to face her.

"You never saw anything. Put it out of your mind. You got lost on your way to class, but found your way back to the main hall. Got it?" She told me my alibi as she handed me another map of the school.

"Got it." I said, trying my best to hide the shakyness of my voice.

"Make your way to your third class. Follow the main hallway. Don't take any shortcuts." With that, she turned on her heal and dissapeard behind another corridor.

I was a little shocked by the coldness of her tone. This was not the warm loving Courtney I knew before. _Oh well_, I told myself. I put it out of my mind just like Courtney told me to. It was probably for the best.

I followed the map this time to my third period class. Making sure that this time I did get there without hinder. I really wasn't in the mood to discover some other secret of the schools. For all I knew, there could be a dead body lying in one of those desserted passages. I really didn't want to find out.

The bell rang and I walked through the door of my next class. The teacher was at the front, writing things down on the board. I took a seat at the back. Hopefully I would avoid another seating catastrophe.

The rest of the day passed without a hitch. I studied the map carefully, making sure I followed the right path this time.

Finally it was time for bed. I was dead tired. I got washed and changed and passed out on my bed even before Courtney came in the door.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. This was supposed to come out on Thursday and I wrote the rest of the chapter but didn't save it, so I rewrote the entire thing. I was at a competition this weekend so I couldn't finish it. Sorry! Review please!**


	3. The Game

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight

* * *

**_Vallier Court Academy_**

**Bella POV**

The next few days passed in a blur. All I seemed to be doing was homework. Courteny said the work load was a little heavy in the first month, just to give you a taste of the new year but it would all ease off in the following months. I really hoped she was right.

I hung out with the girls a little more. Courtney acted like the West Wing incident never happened. I was glad that she didn't let that get in the way of our friendship.

At lunch I sat with Courtney and her friends. I could almost remember all of them now. There was Mike, Angela, Ben, Conner, Anna and Tyler. At least, I think that was all of them. Out of all the people I sat with, Angela was my favourite (A/N: Yes I use favo**u**rite. I am Canadian!). Angela was quiet, just like me, and she didn't pry like the others. She would walk me to class sometimes and she wasn't constantly asking me questions about my life and stuff like that. People here were so interested in me and I couldn't figure out why.

"We don't get many new students here so you are pretty much eye candy to all the guys and a new friend to all, well _most of_, the girls." Courtney answered after I asked her why people were so interested in me.

Later that night Taylor, one of my roomates, stood up on her bed and announced,

"Okay Ladies! Tonight, we are playing Truth or Dare!"

My face turned ashen.

Truth or Dare? Was she kidding me? I had never really played that game but I had heard some pretty nasty things about it.

A few other girls filed in to our room. Including Lauren and her sidekicks. Taylor had invited the girls from the other rooms and just to spice things up, she invited the Killian girls as well. _Lovely._

Lauren flounced in with short shorts and a skimpy tank top. Her "friends"/bimbos weren't wearing anything much different.

I sat on my bed and listened for what was happening next.

"Ok! Since I started the game, I get to go first. Hmm... Who should I choose first? Tammy."

Tammy, a girl from another room, gulped.

"Umm... Truth."

"Ok. So Tammy, who do you have a crush on?" Taylor asked giddily.

"Er..." Tammy blushed.

She fumbled with her words for a bit before answering.

"Jerrid." She threw her face into her hands while the other girls screamed. I really had no idea who Jerrid was, but it kind of cute.

"Ok! My turn. Sarah, truth or dare?" She asked her victim.

Sarah proudly squared her shoulds and said,

"Dare."

A chorus of _ooooooh _sounded out.

"Ok, Sarah. I dare you to go to open the window, lean out and scream at the top of your lungs "I am a bird! Watch me fly!" while flapped your arms like mad." Tammy sat back proudly after explaining what Sarah had to do.

Sarah looked incredulously at Tammy.

"But the guy's dorms are right across from ours! They could see me!" She looked like she was about to faint.

"Yeah, I know." Tammy smiled wickedly at Sarah.

Sarah dragged herself to the window, threw open the shutters and screamed "I am a bird! Watch me fly!" as she wildly flapped her arms.

Everyone in the room exploded in laughter.

Sarah walked back from the window, shoulders slumped and redfaced. Then a voice sounded from the window.

"Get a room, Bird Girl!" It came from the boy's dorms.

Everyone doubled over in laughter.

"Well Sarah, maybe you _should_ get a room, considering what you did with Trent last year." Lauren remarked in a bitter tone.

"Well Lauren, it is my turn. Truth or dare?" Sarah matched Lauren's tone.

"Truth. I have nothing to hide!" Exclaimed Lauren as she flicked her blonde hair off her shoulder.

"How many guys have _you_ slept with?" Obviously Sarah wanted to get her own back.

"That is none of your business!" Lauren nearly screeched.

"_Oh I heard she spent the night with Cameron!_" Someone whispered.

"_I heard she did it with Conner!_" Someone else whispered.

"Answer the question," Sarah demanded.

"No! I will not!" Lauren just glared at Sarah.

I just stared at the two girls. Obviously Lauren wasn't going to answer.

"Then I guess it's your turn." Sarah said lamely.

Lauren looked around the room, pin pointing her next victim. Then she spotted me. Her eyes narrowed into what looked like slits.

"Bella." She hissed.

My back stiffened. Truth would be the easy way out. Yes, I would pick truth.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare." My answer slipped out.

What?! Didn't I just say not to pick dare?! Oh, I'm in for it now...

Lauren smiled a thin, wicked smile.

"I dare you to..."

* * *

A/N: Ahhh! Cliff hanger! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I know it has taken me three months and you have probably forgotten about this story but whatever! **Please please review! **Summer is coming and I am so excited! I just have to finish my exams and then I will write and write and write!

I have also been the beta reader to one story in particular: Vandicore Academy! So go read it!

PS. Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes. I couldn't be bothered to re-read it.

**REVIEW!!** PLEASE!


	4. The Dare

******_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight_**

**********_Vallier Court Academy_**

**Bella POV**

"I dare you to..." Lauren had an evil look on her face, like she was planning my death. How could she dislike me so fast?

"I dare you to walk out into the hallway and just walk up and down the corridors, but first, I have something I want you to wear." She had a devilish twinkle in her eye that I did not like.

This dare is harmless, I thought. Walk up and down the corriders. Simple. What's the problem?

I followed her into her room and so did the other girls.

She went to a dresser that I assumed was hers and she opened the drawers. While she was searching through her closet, I looked around the room. It was the same colour scheme and set up as our room, but in blood red. Figures it was blood red, with their name reminded you of murder and all...

I felt something soft hit me. I looked into my lap and found what Lauren wanted me to wear. Earlier, I had changed into my comfortable pajams, an old t-shirt and old sweat pants. This was nothing close to what I was wearing.

I held up a skimpy navy blue tank top with matching shorts. This is what she wanted me to wear? It was so revealing!

"So Swan, go put it on," (A/N: haha it rhymes!) she sneered.

I got up from the bed and went to change in the bathroom.

I heard hushed voices from outside the bathroom door,

_"Doesn't Lauren wear a size 5?"_

_"She is so thin and willowy, there is no way she would into Lauren's clothes, not without them falling off!"_

_"What size were those clothes? Size 2?"_

_"Why would she have a size 2 lying around in her closet?"_

"Say Lauren, why do you have a size 2 in your closet? I thought you were a size 5..." Someone asked.

"I have a size 2 in my closet because that is the size I want to be! It drives me to lose weight." I heard Lauren snap.

I put on the shorts and tank top then turned to look in the mirror. I felt so naked in the clothes! The shorts skimmed my underweard and the top was so cut so low you could almost see the bra. Just to add to my embarrassment, the top was rimmed with royal blue lace. Why would Lauren make me wear something like this?!

I stepped out of the bathroom to show the girls I had changed, and to get started on my dare. As soon as I stepped out, I heard someone's breath stop. I looked up and all the girls stood there staring wide-eyed at me.

"What?" I asked. Was there something on me?

"Nothing..." A few of them murmered.

"Ok Swan, out into the hall." Lauren demanded.

I slowly walked out into the hall, careful not to trip on anything.

The girls watched me open the door and close it behind me. Then I started walking. How long was I supposed to stay out here anyway?

**Roomate's POV**

"What kind of dare was that, Lauren?" I asked the queen bee.

"Don't you remember? They have really strict patrol at night. She is bound to get caught!" Lauren let out a shrill laugh.

"Then why the outfit?" I asked. What _was_ the point of the outfit?

"It will make it all the better! If she gets caught wearing something so skimpy, she is bound to get into even more trouble!" Lauren laughed another biting laugh.

"Oh." That was all I could say. I really liked this Swan girl, I hope she doesn't get caught...

**Bella POV**

I started meandering through the corridors. There were very few lights so that meant I was practically walking through darkness. There were many paintings on the wall and as I strolled by them, and when there was light, I admired each of them. All the paintings had their own unique touch and all looked so old, like something out of a book.

How long had I been walking anyway? I was getting kind of bored...

Suddenly I heard someting catch its breath.

I froze.

**Mystery POV**

I was taking my usual walk of the halls at night and everything seemed normal, as always. I admired the paintings like I always did. My vision was unhindered by the blackness of the night. I needed no light to see.

My walk was casual and slow- well, slow for me. At times like these, I was glad that I my footsteps were silent. I was free to roam the campus at night and no one would catch me.

I continued walking, I had nothing better to do.

And then it hit me.

_That scent._

I stopped admiring the painting and turned myself towards the scent. The scent was utterly mouth-watering.

Then I saw her. She whirled around to search for the noise she heard. She stood so the light spilled over shapely figure.

She was pale and willowy. She wore royal blue shorts that made her legs look long and slender. Her matching top was rimmed with lace. Sexy.

Her chocolate hair cascaded down over her shoulder. Her dusky eyes searched the shadows for the noise.

I was in shock. I had seen pretty girls, but she was beyond measure.

_And her scent! _

I couldn't take it any longer. I needed her. She smelt too good. How could I resist?

No! I couldn't! How could I take someone's life in a moment of weakness? I am a monster. I do not deserve to live-

"Hello?" The most beautiful voice sounded from the girl's lips.

I hesitated.

Should I let her know I am here? Should I leave? Should I-

She moved her arm.

Another wave of invigorating fragrance passed me. I savoured it. I would have to kill her.

But I couldn't! I didn't want to!

I felt like a heroin addict, not able to control myself. _I need her._

Every muscle in my body tensed, waiting for the moment I would pounce on her, sink my teeth into her-

"Who's there?" She called again.

I couldn't just say nothing. I had to say _something_.

"Hello," I said in the smooth voice I reserved for humans.

She jumped.

"Wh-who are you?" She stammered.

"Who are you?" I countered.

"Bella."

"Edward."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Please review! The more reviews I get makes me write faster! I wrote this chapter practically straight after the first. I just wanted to finish it!

I am so happy with all the Canadian-ness! I want to make a special shout-out to Angel Moon because being Canadian ROCKS! haha (In Canada, we _do_ spell favo**u**rite with a **U **just so you know)

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. The Meet

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight**_

_**Vallier Court Academy**_

**Bella POV**

"Edward." The velvety smooth voice answered. I could have melted just by listening to that voice.

"Show yourself," I said. I needed to know I wasn't dreaming this.

There was no response. Then I saw one foot slowly, yet gracefully, slither from the darkness.

My breath caught.

He stood just close enough for the light to catch him. The most inhumanly beautiful boy watched me intently, as if gaging my reaction.

He was lean but his shirt hinted at well chiseled muslces. Though he was perfectly still, he was more graceful than anything I had ever seen. He stood around 6.2ft so I had to crane my neck to see his face.

_Oh my._

The face opposite me was a manifestation of pure beauty. All his features were straight, perfect, angular. But he was so _pale_, paler than me. He had untidy, bronze-coloured hair that made him look like he had just rolled out of bed, but he still managed to look incredible. But judging by the dark circles under his eyes made me re-think the notion of him just rolling out of bed.

_Those eyes!_

The colour (A/N: woot! more Canadian **U**s!) was like liquid butterscotch as they bore into mine. They smothered me. But there was something different about his eyes, like fire and ice. Both trying to live side by side, but neither was willing to collaborate. He was trying very hard to do something, but his primitive nature resolved against it.

We stood there, face to face, only looking at each other. His eyes were wary when I'm sure mine were fascinated.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" I asked. There must be some reason why he was sneaking around the hallways.

"Why were you walking down the corridors in the dark?" He ignored my question and asked his own. Why did he never answer my questions?

"The girls in my dorm were playing truth or dare. I was dared to come out here into the hall wearing this, but I don't know why..." I trailed off as I airily waved a hand over my new outfit.

I saw his eyes roam over my body. For a moment I thought I saw something in his eyes, but when I looked back, it was gone.

"So, _Edward_..." I said, trying to change the subject. _Edward_, I liked that name... _a lot_.

"Hmmm?" He sounded as if I had pulled him from some other train of thought.

"Do you go to school here? Or do you live in the West Wing and just creep around the halls at night?" I asked, trying to make light of the starting-to-get-awkward situation.

His eyes danced with amusment as he smirked. He looked as if he were enjoying some private joke. I wonder...

"Yes, I go to school here." His answer seemed a little evasive to me.

"I have never seen your around. What dorm are you in? What classes do you take?" I felt like I was prying, but he was really interesting.

Edward's eyes flickered over my should and a split second later I heard someone's voice calling for me. I looked behind me to know if I could see them, but I couldn't.

When I looked back, Edward was gone. _How does he do that? Just ghosting around places..._

I turned towards the voice, I had to get back to the rooms sometime or another. I saw that it was Angela looking for me. I met her halfway and we walked back together.

"Why were you gone so long? You have been out here nearly an hour." She told me. Had it really been that long?

"I just got caught up..." I said airily. I was glad that Angela was not one to pry, so we walked back to the rooms in silence.

Back at the rooms, Lauren was livid when I saw her but I didn't understand why, so I quietly asked Angela why she was so exasperated.

"She expected you to get caught. They have heavy night patrol here and she thought that with you wearing that outfit, you would surely get into more trouble." She replied like she was ashamed.

"Oh." Was all I could say. Secretly, I was thankful Lauren had dared me to do that. If she hadn't, I wouldn't have met that beautiful boy.

That night I went to bed with Edward on my mind.

* * *

A/N: Anyway! It took me so long to write this chapter. All 750 words of it... lol I know it is really short, but do you have any idea how hard it is to write Edward and make it still sound like Edward?! I'm tellin ya! **It's hard**! Bella is easy to write but Edward is so mysterious and... and... well you know! I almost gave myself a migraine trying to write him.

Also! Sorry for that whole getting-an-email-but-seeing-no-chapter thing. I hope its fixed!

PLEASE **REVIEW**!!


	6. The Conversation

A/N: Huzzah! A longer chapter! Go on, read!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight**_

_**Vallier Court Academy**_

**Bella POV**

When I woke up in the morning, I had this strange feeling, but I couldn't pin point what it was. I went to classes feeling the same way. My new friends said I looked anxious. Anxious? Maybe that is what I am feeling. But _why_?

The day seemed to crawl along. _Was it ever going to end?_

At lunch I saw one of the bimbos', Jessica I think her name was, face turn sour as Mike, one of the guys at our lunch table, approach me.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Mike."

"How's it going?"

"Good." I wasn't really in the mood for having a nice little chat. I just wanted to get out of here.

"So I was thinking... Maybe Friday night you wanted to see a movie with me?" Oh no. He didn't just ask me that.

"Oh. Um. I'm really sorry Mike, but I can't. I'm going into town to pick up a few things." Into town?! Town was 20 miles away! I have no car! What was I thinking?

"Oh, maybe another time." His face fell. But then he smiled again. What could it be this now?

"Hey, at least let me walk you to class." He took my books and bag before I could say anything.

I saw many envious faces as I passed through the halls. Maybe it was all Mike. But that seemed a little strange considering that most of the faces were guy's.

I almost mental trying to stay calm in Spanish, but then I heard the most glorious sound.

The 3pm bell.

I quickly packed up my stuff and left. But when I was in the hallways, I saw Mike's golden retriever-like face. I hurried past and pretended not to hear him as he spoke my name.

I darted to my rooms, but when I got there, I realized I had nothing to do.

Fantastic.

I better get started on homework. I tried doing my calculus homework, but I was too jittery to concentrate. I felt like I chugged three cups of coffee.

After many poor attempts at homework, I settled for reading a book. I grabbed _Wuthering Heights _and flopped into one of the common room chairs. Nobody was back yet so I had a full half hour of peace to myself. Then Lauren and her bimbos came crashing into the room. All of them were wearing outragously high heels. But I have to admit, it was hysterical when they stumbbled over their own feet. One of them nearly fell on her face.

I made the mistake of letting out a small giggle. Lauren's eyes snapped to my face and narrowed.

"What are _you_ looking at,_ Swan_?" She hissed.

I couldn't trust myself to talk. I would probably start laughing in their faces. All I did was shake my head and try to keep the growing smile off my face.

She threw me an ugly face and stalked, or rather tripped, to her room. I rolled my eyes and continued reading my book.

People started to slowly trickle into the common room. They dissapeared into their dorms and the few that did emerge, left the rooms. I heard a noise in front of my and when I looked up, I saw that it was Angela. I smiled at her and put my book down.

"What's up?" I asked her cheerily.

"Oh, nothing much. How are you liking VCA?" She asked me.

"Oh, its great! I love all the courses and I have met the best people ever." I smiled warmly at her.

She returned my smile and asked if I had met anyone I liked yet.

I blushed and replied with a tiny, "no".

She giggled at my embarrasment.

We talked idily for a while longer about this and that. Angela seemed to have a calming effect on me. I was no longer anxious, well, not_ that _anxious.

I looked into the fire that had been a lit a little earlier and it reminded me of something. _Those eyes_, I remebered. They were like fire the way they smoldered me.

I couldn't help but think of Edward again. I remember every detail of his body, his face, his eyes.

"Bella?" Angela asked me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I must have zoned out. _You can really get carried away thinking about Edward..._

"Are you ok? You went all spacey on me." She asked in a concerned yet amused tone.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I just got a little distracted. Sorry." I apologized again.

"Ok, well, I am going to get ready for bed. See you later." She told me as she left.

_Bed?_ What time was it?

I looked up at the clock and the hands pointed to 8:30.

Was it really 8:30pm? I glanced out the window and realized it was already pitchblack outside. It didn't even register in my mind that the lamps in the room had come on nearly an hour ago.

I got up from the chair and realized I was numb for sitting down so long. I carefully walked up the stairs trying to avoid any accidents that I could. When I got to my room took a shower and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. My mind drifted to Edward, _again_. I remebered everything I could about him. Some girls were already sleeping they were so tired. The rest came slowly came in and collapsed on their beds. My bedside clock read 9:30pm. The feeling of anxiousness began to grow in my stomach. Then I had an idea. I would take a walk down the hallway, just like last night.

A walk. Yes, that is what I need.

Somewhere in the back of my mind a voice said, "you know you are only going because you think Edward will be there."

The voice was right. But I didn't want to admit to myself. Then I realized there was no denying it. I wanted to see Edward. That is why I was feeling anxious all day.

Ok, here's the plan. I would take a walk. Just a short walk. If Edward was there, great. But if he wasn't, I would just come back. I don't _need_ to see Edward. I am stronger than that.

I slowly sat up. I flung my feet over the edge of the bed and stood up, being as quiet as possible. I heard someone groan. I looked over to see one of my roomates rolling over to face the other way while muttering something about "tap dancing cats". _Ohhh the dreams people have..._

I grabbed my robe from the end of the bed and threw it on. The robe was complimentary from the school but I have never worn it before. It was very loose and thin, like silk. The colour was like the other royal blue clothes, but it was darker than the rest, deeper, richer. I looked down and realized it only covered a_ tiny _bit of my legs. It was just long enough so you couldn't see my shorts, so it pretty much looked like I was wearying nothing. Until this, I hadn't realized how short my shorts actually were.

I couldn't worry about that now. I had things to do, walks to take and inhumanly beautiful boys to meet.

I loosely did the sash on the robe and silently crept out the door. I made my way down to the common room and found the door in the dimming light. I opened the monster of a door and quietly shut it behind me. I let out a sigh of relief and started my way through the corridor. I walked up to roughly the same place of where I had met Edward. It was a kind of out-of-the-way place and it was hard to find in the dark. I was nearing the light when I quietly whispered,

"Edward?"

No response. I looked around a little more and still could see nothing.

"Bella," an alluring voice breathed into me ear.

I gasped and turned around, crashing into Edward.

I hadn't expected him to be standing that close. He caught me before I could fall to the floor._ His hands were like ice_. He steadied me and let go. Where our skin had touched felt like it left a trail of fire.

I looked up into his eyes and my heart skipped a beat.

His eyes smoldered mine. I couldn't look anywhere else but at him. I could have stood there forever, just lost in his eyes.

Then he whispered in that incredibly enticing voice,

"Sneaking out again, are we?"

"Maybe." I answered, blushing a little. If only he knew why I was out...

"Found anything interesting?" He asked like this was an every day converstation.

"Actually, yes." I answered as I looked into his eyes and gave a tiny smile.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"Oh, this and that." I replied.

He smiled a crooked grin. It was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. My heart came to a halt when I saw it. I had to remind myself to breath.

"What have you been up to?" I asked trying to get to know him a little better.

"Oh, this and that." He smirked. Well, two can play at that game.

"So... Where is your dorm?" I asked.

"Are you in the Frost house?" He asked his own question. _He never answers my questions_!

"Yes, I am. Are you in the Radford house?" I needed to get at least _some_ information out of him.

"No. Are you in the Thorne dorm?"

"Yes. Then what house are you in?"

"Strange."

Finally! An answer! He actually answered one of my questions!

"Strange? Aren't Frost and Strange supposed to always be having competitions or something?" This whole house thing was confusing.

"Something like that."

"What dorm?" Oh no, I hope he doesn't think I'm prying.

"We do it a bit differently where I ..._sleep_."

"What are the Strange colours?"

"Black, silver and red."

"Do you know what the Frost colours are?" I felt a little stupid asking what my own house colours were. But I really couldn't remember!

"White, silver and blue."

I was tired of talking about the school. I decided to change the subject, try to get some information out of him.

"How old are you?" He asked before I could.

"Seventeen, you?" He seemed like he should be in college.

"Seventeen." He answered promptly.

"Why haven't I seen you around? Shouldn't you be taking at least some of the classes I am?"

"Maybe." Another elaborate answer.

"How long have you been going to this school?" I wonder if he is new...

"A while." Him and his vagueness.

"What is your full name?" He asked before I could say anything else.

"Isabella Marie Swan. But I like being called Bella."

He just nodded his head as I spoke. Like he was thinking deeply about something. His face was thoughtful and so beautiful. I turned to look at the painting on the wall before I could faint. Now _that_ would be embarrassing.

"How about you? What is your last name?" Such a perfect name like Edward needs to have a last name too.

"Cullen. Edward Cullen." He sounded a little distracted.

I turned around to see him watching me with slightly frusterated look.

"What?"

"Nothing."

_Ding_. The grandfather clock struck 12 (how clichè). Had I really been out here this long? Almost as if Edward knew what I was thinking, he said.

"It's late."

"Yeah, I guess I better get back. Um, see you later."

"Goodbye." He said in that sweet, melodic tone.

I really didn't want to leave him, but I had to. People would start wondering where I was.

I turned around and started walking, but just as I rounded the corner, I looked back.

He was gone.

Of course he was gone. How could I expect any different?

I punched in the code for the door and hurried inside. I felt satisfied, yet, even more anxious.

I wanted to be with Edward again. But why? I had known him for not even two days! _Just go to bed Bella, you will have a clearer head in the morning_, I told myself.

A lamp flicked on in the room. I looked up to find Lauren sitting in one of the chairs watching me.

_Oh no. I'm dead_.

She looked at me and showed a cold, hard smile.

"Late night, Swan?" She sneered.

She looked a little funny in her bright pink night gown and fuzzy pink slippers.

I looked away and walked to my room.

"Oh, Swan?" She cooed in an icy tone.

I turned my head a fraction, so she knew I acknowledged her.

"Wouldn't it be a _shame_ if the Wardens knew about your night time rendezvous? Say they got the wrong idea about what you were doing. Oh, just for example, they might think you are meeting boys and having a little too much_ fun_. But how would I know?" She cackled.

Yeah, I was meeting boys. Well, _a_ boy. But I wasn't doing anything with him. She wouldn't tell, would she?

Well, there was no point in fretting about it. What could I do? There was no way I would drop to my knees and beg for her not to tell.

I made my way up to my room and the minute I made contact with the bed, I was out.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?! There will be a definate twist to the next chapter...and the next chapter. Haha! Wait and see!

**Come on! Review! I won't write unless you do!**


	7. The Invitation

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight**_

**Vallier Court Academy**

**Bella POV**

_I was running. Running down a corridor. I could see a light at the end, and something else. It was glowing. The figure had slitted red eyes. Edward looked dangerous, but even more beatuiful than I had ever seen him. He raised his hand and beckoned me to come. I wanted to tell him that I was coming, but I couldn't find my voice. I took a step forward and he smiled, revealing pointed teeth. The hallway kept stretching and I could never reach the end. Then something grabbed me. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I looked down and saw a dark hand had seized my ankle. I tugged at it, but it wouldn't budge. I looked back at Edward and he was still waiting for me. I looked down and tried to save my leg._

_"Bella," Edward cooed to me._

_I was on the verge of tears. I wanted to go to Edward, but something was holding me back. Why wouldn't it just let go? I needed to get to Edward. He needed me, wanted me. But the hand wouldn't loosen its hold._

_"For your own good, Bella." The thing gripping me wheezed._

_Let go! I wanted to scream. The hand tugged and I fell. It started dragging me back down the corridor and my fingers scratched along the floor. The thing dragged me further and further away from Edward. I was about to loose sight of him..._

I sat up. My breath was fast and shallow. I looked around to find that I was sitting in my bed. I lay back down, trying to slow my breathing. I looked over to the bedside clock and it read 5:30am. I had a long time before school, I could go back to sleep. But I didn't want to sleep anymore, what if I had that dream again? I lay back down, hoping to clear my head.

As I lay there trying to slow my breathing, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

When I awoke, it was 7am. The other girls were stirring in their sleep. I got up to get ready for school. It was late enough in the morning for getting ready to be acceptable. I looked out the window to see that it would be a sunny day. Finally. I needed some sun.

I quickly ate breakfast alone and went to class. I wasn't really listening to the lectures, and the few times the teacher asked me for the answer I had no clue.

I walked into the cafeteria and waited in line. A guy who looked like the chess club type walked up to me. I looked over his shoulder to see Mike sending death glares at him. _This can't be good._

"Hi, Bella." He said while pushing up his glasses with his finger.

"Hi," I just smiled back. Who was this kid?

"My name is Yorkie. I mean Eric. My name is Eric Yokie." He stuttered. All I did was nod.

"I, uh, was, uh... wondering if you wanted to go out Friday?" He slurred the rest of the words in his haste to say them.

"Um. I'm really sorry... Eric, but I am going into town that day. I really am sorry." I used the same excuse.

"Oh. Well, um, maybe next week. I'll see you around." He hurried off.

I felt kind of bad rejecting him that way, but I did it as nicely as I could. I wasn't mean, was I?

I sat down at the regular table to see everyone whispering in each other's ears. I figured it was just gossip, about someone else I hoped. When I was done eating, I stood to get rid of the tray and to get my bag.

When classes were done, I packed up my stuff and headed to my locker. On the way, guess who was there?

The Bimbos.

Figures. I just walked right passed them and to my locker. They looked like they were up to something, but I paid no attention.

"So, Jessica. Did you hear about that dance coming up?" Lauren said in her fake voice.

"The Winter Ball you mean? Yeah, I heard about it. It's only for the invited, isn't it?" Jessica responded.

"Yeah, it is. But only the _popular_ people get invited."

"Oh, Lauren. We all know you are going to get an invitation."

Lauren flicked her bleach blonde hair off her shoulders and replied,

"Of course! Too bad _some_ people won't. It's a masquerade, so we already know that _I_ will have the best dress." She laughed.

I rolled my eyes and shut my locker. As I walked away, they kept laughed like dying hyenas.

They didn't bother me, I don't like dances. My klutziness problems kept me from going to dances. Even if I was invited, I wouldn't go. I would probably make a fool of myself anyway.

I opened the door to my room and froze. On my bed was a large wooden box and a card. I catiously walked up to my bed and let my school bag drop to the floor next me. I slowly picked up the note.

It was an invitation.

The paper was thick and heavy. On the left side was a woman's face. But her face wasn't exactly real. She had elegant feathers etched in the paper around her, and her neck was long and lissome. The paper itself was of the deepest purple and on the right side was a half envolope clasped together with lavender lace. **(A/N: picture on profile)**

I unfastened the lace and the coverings unfolded. Inside the most elegant script was inscrbied across the page. It was white and twisted, but the top script was what caught my eye.

_Masquerade_.

I read through the letter quickly and realized that I had been invited. I looked down to see that something had fallen out of the letter. I picked it up and saw the simply divine script that was scrawled across the small piece of paper.

_Enjoy_, was all it read.

My heart sped up when I read the note. I could think of only one person that would do this.

Edward.

But what if it wasn't him? What if I had it all wrong? Why would he want to send me this? I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thoughts that had become. I put the invitation on the bed and slowly lead my hands to the box. I gently rested my hands on the lid. I admired the box and I could easily tell it was vintage. It looked like something my great-grandmother would have. It was large and flat and had twisting and curling designes engraved on the lid where my hands rested.

I didn't open the box. I didn't want to see it yet. I didn't want to see any of it. I would wait until the night of the ball.

I quickly put everything away. The box in my drawers alongside the letter. I needed to get out. Go somewhere. I slid on my winter coat **(A/N: picture on profile)** and left the room.

I needed to take a walk and clear my head. I chose a path that looked like it hadn't been used in a while. I needed to be some place and think without being distrurbed.

I started down the ribbon of a path, my disarrayed emotions driving me forward. What was my dream about? Was it telling me something? Should I ignore it? Who sent me the invitation? The box?

As the pathway narrowed, a stump appeared in my view. I walked over to it and plumped myself down. As one leg dangled to the ground, the other bent and rested its foot on the stump. I put my elbow on my knee and leaned my body over so my chin was settled on my hand. The hair that was in a loose ponytail spilled over my shoulder. As I sat, I began to think.

If Edward _did_ send me the invitation, then he must have sent me the box too. But why would he? Does he want to see me as much as I wanted to see him? He must, if he sent me the invitation. But what if it was someone else? No one else I knew was capable of that handwriting, or had that kind of status. It must have been him. But what if it wasn't?

What did my dream mean? Why did I dream it? Was I supposed to do something? Should I ask Edward about? No. There was no way I was asking Edward. He would surely think I had lost my mind. If I told anyone else, they would have me committed. I would just keep quiet about it. Nobody needed to know. Right? _All will be revealed in due time_, my mother always told me.

My thoughts entangled themselves with others. I tried to clear my head but it was no use. I couldn't shake the feeling of confusion and _desire_. I desired him. I could only hope he felt the same way.

I looked up to the darkening sky. It got dark in Washington around 6pm. I looked at my watch and found that it was 5:30pm. I left my locker at 3:30pm, I have been out here for over 2 hours. I was so absorbed that I hadn't notice the time.

I stiffly got off the stump and stretched. I walked up the path to the school. The thoughts of Edward plagued my mind.

* * *

A/N: Who sent Bella the invitation? And what is in that box? What is her dream about? You don't know! Muahaha!

**I have had a lot of alerts, but few reviews! I need reviews! The less reviews, the longer it takes me to write! So... REVIEW!**


	8. The Explanation

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight**_

**Vallier Court Academy**

**Bella POV**

The dorm was dark. There were no lights in my room. There were lights in the common room, but not in the dorm room. In fact, there was _nobody_ in my dorm room. _Odd._

I took of my jacket and hung it up. I went and sat down on my bed and lay back on my bed. I stared at the ceiling, thinking of nothing in particular. Then I _did_ think of something.

I sat up and looked at my dresser.

_Should I? _I asked myself.

_No. _A part of me said.

_I should. _The other part didn't listen.

I carefully opened the drawer and grabbed the box **(A/N: the mysterious box makes another appearance!)**. I set it on the bed beside me and for the second time, put my hands on the lid. I must have sat there for a while because I felt my hands become stiff.

I really wanted to look in the box, but I wanted to wait. Should I? Or should I not? I think I should.

My hands slowly lifted the lid, savouring every moment of the suspense.

I heard a door shut in the common room. My hands dropped the lid like it was poison. I quickly put the box back into the dresser and looked into my mirror. I looked decent, not too shaken up.

I rushed out of my room and peeked over the ledge to see who had come in. I saw a brown-haired girl walking over to one of the couchs and collapsing on it. I realized it was Angela and I started down the stairs to greet her.

"Hi, Bella." She opened her eyes to greet me.

"Hey, Angela. Long day?"

"You have no idea." Her eyes slipped closed again. I couldn't help but notice little circles under her eyes.

"Um, Angela?" I needed to have some girl time and talk about certain guys...

"Hmmm?"

"Have you, um, ever liked a guy, but your not sure if he feels the same way?" I asked her nervously.

Angela's eyes snapped open. She immediately lost her fatigued façade.

"Of course. Everyone has. Are you feeling that way about someone?"

"Um, yeah. I really, _really_ like this guy, but I don't think he likes me..." I trailed off.

"Do I know him? Maybe I can help tell you if he likes you - if I know him, of course."

"Um, no. He, um, he lives back in my hometown." That was the best lie I could come up with. But where _does_ Edward live?

"A hometown crush, those are so sweet."

I blushed at her words.

"How much do you like him?" She asked.

"Too much. More than he likes me."

"Sounds like you fell hard for him. He's a lucky guy." She smiled.

I blushed even deeper. I'm sure my face was beet red.

"Thanks, Angela." I threw her a smile.

"No problem, Bella. If you ever want to talk, I'm here. Now, I am so tired I could _faint_. I'm going to bed early." She left for her dorm.

"Goodnight." I murmmured.

That's it. I needed to see Edward. I glanced at the clock and it was only 6:30pm. Still too early to go looking for him now. What to do, what to do...

Okay, here's the plan: I would eat dinner and then come back to see if it is late enough to sneak out.

I slowly walked to the dining hall, trying to take up as much time as possible so it would be closer to 9pm. I walked into the cafeteria and saw my friends sitting at the regular table. I grabbed a plate and sat down with them.

"Did you hear about the Winter Ball? Do you know anyone who is invited?" I heard someone whisper.

"I heard it is going to be a masquerade this year. It is only a selected few that are invited." Someone else whispered.

"It is like that every year. It's only ever certain people that get to go."

"Well this year they made it a whole lot harder to get in."

"Did you hear? Lauren and her "friends" weren't invited. This is the third year they haven't been invited!"

"We all expected it anyway. Honestly, who _would_ invited them?"

The entire table burst into fits of laughter from that comment. Afterwards, nobody spoke of the ball again.

When only the last few people were left at the table did I leave. I was trying to give the clock as much time as I could for it to move forward. Wasting time was really boring.

I decided to go to the computer lab. My mother had probably sent me a thousand emails by now, and freaking out that I hadn't responded.

I walked into the room and it was just as spectacular as the rest of the school. It had stone walls, vintage carpet and gothic style desks. Each desk had its own computer and I realized that all the computers was brand spanking new. Every computer was top of the line and advertised on the t.v. to come out _next _year.

I chose a computer that was out of the way of all the others. I sat down and logged in. It happened so fast I was amazed. My computer back home took half an hour to start up. I checked my mail and saw about 5 frantic emails from my mother. I read and answered them all then looked at the clock. I still had time to waste, and then I got an idea.

I went on the internet and clicked on the search bar. Something about my dream made me want to search it. Edward had fangs, what else could that mean? I typed in vampires.

A few sites came up, but it was all really silly. Nothing matched Edward. It was all about beautiful women stealing children. I felt like an idiot. It was stupid and childish. Had I lost my _mind_? I was sitting in a school computer room, searching vampires. I think I have lost it.

I was aggrivated with myself for even doing this. I logged out of the computer without properly quitting everything and abruptly stood up and left.

My pace was fast as I made my way back to the dorms. I walked past the West Wing and remembered my last encounter with it. I shivered at the thought.

I sped up the pace and of course, being me, I tripped. I braced myself for another, I guess _expected_, meeting with Mr. Floor.

I was suddenly suspended in the air, my face inches from the ground. I felt something on my body, it was cold and hard, but had an iron grip. Before I could tell what else happened, I was upright. I looked around to see what had caught me, but I saw nothing. _That was creepy_. I kept walking, a little edgier that before.

I entered the common room and saw a few people sitting about, but most were heading up to bed. I climbed the stairs to my dorm and did my regualr routine, but I couldn't find my pajamas. They were missing. Where did I put them?

I searched for a good fifteen minutes and got no trace. Finally I gave up. The only clothes I could find were the ones Lauren made me wear. I had no choice. I put on the outfit and lay down in bed. By this time, all the girls had gotten into bed and the lights were off.

The clock read 8:45pm. I had to wait another 15 mintues to meet Edward, and for the girls to fall asleep. The seconds ticked by slowly. It felt like hours. I looked bak at the clock: 8:50pm. It had only been five minutes! I was going to die! There was no way I was going to stay any longer. I grabbed my robe and slipped it on. I quietly left my bed and crept across the room. Angela sat up in her bed and looked at me. Uh oh.

"Where are you going?" She whispered.

"Uh, just to the bathroom." I quickly lied. She didn't look convinced, I'm sure she saw right through me.

"Bella, just be careful." We both knew we weren't talkin about going to the bathroom.

"I will." I murmured. She lay back down in her bed and turned on her side.

I was relieved that she let me pass, but also felt my eyes become wet. She cared about me.

I silently left the room and creeped out the door. I was in the hallway. At last, freedom.

I almost skipped down the hall I was so happy.

I neared the light and saw a shadow move. My breath caught.

"It's only me, Bella." The velvet voice sounded out.

I let out a jagged breath. I thought it was the night guards or something. Most of his face was consumed by the shawdows but I could still see his perfect face.

He looked my up and down and said, "is that your favourite outift?"

I looked down and rememebered I was wearing Lauren's clothes.

"Um, no. Somebody stole my pajamas and these were the only ones I could find."

He chuckled at my explanataion and replied, "somebody _stole_ your pajamas."

"That's right." I said flatly.

He smiled his crooked grin and shook his head.

"You never cease to amaze me."

I smiled at his compliment, or what I _thought_ was a compliment. As usual, we got lost in each other's eyes until he suddenly spoke.

"You need to be more careful."

"Of what?" His words caught me off guard.

"Of everything, especially walking." _Walking?_ The hall!

"Today in the hall... that was _you_?"

"I only said you should be more careful." Being vague again!

"Are you spying on me?" What other things had he seen? Or _heard_? Had he heard my talk with Angela?

He didn't answer.

"Edward Cullen tell me right now if you have been spying on me." I needed to know.

"Alright... yes. But only for your protection."

"_Protection_? Protection from _what_?"

He didn't answer.

"Have you been spying on me all day?"

He didn't answer.

"Edward, answer me."

"Define _all_ day."

"Ugh!" I was exasperated. What if he heard something?

"I'm sorry, Bella. But truely, it was for your safety." His eyes burned with sincerity.

"Okay. Is there anything else I should know about you?" I said in a resigned voice.

"_All will be revealed in due time_." Did he really just say that?

"_All will_... That is _exactly_ what my mother says." I was so surprised I couldn't get my thoughts straight.

He smirked. "Smart woman."

"Yeah." I was still in a dazed state.

We stood there, staring into each other's eyes. His were smoldering mine. I couldn't take it any longer, I needed to break the silence.

"Am I the only one?" I asked.

"Only one of what?"

"Who knows about you."

He hesitated, then said, "In a way."

"_In a way_? How? Am I the only one or not?" My voice turned a little hard at the end. He probably thinks I am nosy and unrelenting, but I wanted to know!

"Well, you are the only one of your kind who knows." He said warily. I could see that he was trying very hard to not let something slip.

"_Your kind_?" He was probably hoping I wouldn't pick up on that.

"Yes." He hesitated again.

"What do you mean, _your kind_?"

He was wavering about something.

"You can trust me you know." I tried to reassure him. His face was deep in concentration yet still watching me. Then he spoke.

"You asked me if I followed you. I said for your protection. That is only one reason why I followed you. I needed to know you were safe, yes, but I also needed to see you,_ be_ with you - even if you didn't know I was there. You see Bella, when we are apart, I become extremely anxious. It is _so_ wrong and I am trying _so_ hard to be good. But every time I see you, I can't think of anything else." His words were coming at me so quick I had to really concentrate to catch them all.

"It's dangerous to be with you like this, alone, but I can't help it. I _try_ to follow the rules, but I keep getting caught up. It doesn't help that I don't know what you are thinking. You are like a closed book to me. I can't hear you... "

I wanted to ask him so many questions. Questions about everything. He had just let all his defences down. I had to seize this moment, I couldn't let any time I had with him slip away.

"You can hear me just fine." What is he talking about?

"Not like that I can't."

"Like how?"

"I can't hear what you are thinking."

"Isn't that normal?"

"Not for me."

"Y-you can read minds?"

"Not yours."

I was in shock. He could read minds. But he couldn't read mine. That was good, right?

"But what did you mean by _my kind_?"

"We are different from each other, Bella." I wanted to reach our and touch him, just to show that we weren't different. But I knew he wouldn't like me to.

"What kind of different?"

"Species." _Species_? What does he mean?! Okay, he might look and act a little different, but he is still human, right?

"How can that be? You are still human."

"No Bella, can't you _see_ that? I'm_ not_ human."

"If you were spying on me all day, then you saw me in the computer lab."

"Yes."

"You saw what I typed in..."

"I did."

"Is that it then?"

He just looked at me. I had obviously hit the mark. He just didn't want to say it out loud.

"Wow," was all I could say. This was a lot to absorb. Then my curious side overcame me.

"Don't laugh but... does garlic bother you?"

He laughed anyway. "Myth."

"Burned by the sun?"

"Myth."

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"Myth." Then he hesitated.

"Actually, I can't sleep at all."

"At all?"

"Never."

"Why?"

"I wasn't_ born_ like this. I was changed. When I was changed, I stopped all human activities."

"Huh." That was all I could say. There was so much to think about!

"That's it?" He asked me.

"What is?"

"You still haven't asked me the most important question."

"Which one is that?"

"Aren't you going to ask about my diet?"

"Oh, that."

"Yes, _that_. Don't you want to know what I eat?"

"I guess so." He chuckled at my response.

"I spied on you for your safety. Not only for you tripping, but to keep you safe from the others."

"Others?"

"Yes, there are more like me. I wanted to make sure nothing would hurt you. Even them."

"But if they are the same as you..." Shouldn't he want to kill me to? The problem was that I always felt so _safe_ when I was around him.

"I am different from them, in the way of diets. They hunt humans, I do not."

"Then how do you survive? Don't you need blood?"

"Yes, I need blood, but not a human's."

"Then... what?" I was so confused!

"I still hunt, I just don't hunt humans. I hunt animals."

"Animals?" I was officially beyond the point of confusion.

"Yes, animals. My favourite is mountain lion." He gave me a wink as he said it. My heart flipped in my chest.

"But how? Don't you need human's blood?"

"Humans are more satisfying, but animals will still do the job. It is like being a vegetarian."

"Oh. But why?" I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything so I had to say something else.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you live like you do, but _why_? Why subject yourself to this?"

"That is a very good question, and you are not the first to ask it. I don't _want_ to be a monster. I don't _want_ to kill people. When I live without killing a human being, it makes me feel closer to humanity and further away from the monster I am."

"I don't think you are a monster."

"Thank you." He said with such sincerity. He reached out to grab my hand and bring it to his lips. He felt ice cold but his lips were as gentle as a butterfly's wing. His eyes held mine the entire time, dazzling me.

Just like a few nights before this, the grandfather's clock rang out. It was ten o'clock. I still had school tomorrow, but it was a Friday, so I didn't have to worry as much.

"Have fun at the ball."

"When is it?"

"This Saturday."

"Oh. Well, goodnight." I turned to walk about but then I remembered something. I turned back to see him watching me.

"Were you the one who sent me the invitation?"

He chuckled and responded in his incredibely alluring voice, "goodnight, Bella."

He wasn't going to answer, I could see that. I turned back round and headed to my dorm. I was just about to round the corner when I looked back, just as I did every night. He was gone, as usual. Then I had an idea.

"Edward?" I whispered.

I heard a ghostly chuckled then nothing at all.

I smiled to myself and continued back to my dorm. I opened the door and found another surprise. _Lauren_. She was sitting in the same chair. How does she always catch me?

"Another late night, Swan?"

I didn't answer so she kept talking.

"This is the second time now, Swan. I would hate to think what the principal would think of this. Oh, I almost forgot. Enjoy the dance." She cackled like an old witch as I climbed the stairs and into my room.

_How would she know about the dance? She wasn't invited._ I thought as I made my way to my bed.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Sitting on top of the bed sheets was the invitation. _She was snooping! _I was so angry I wanted to hit something, which surprised me because I was a very non-violent person. There was nothing I could do. If I told anyone she was going through my things, she would tell about my late nights. But now at least I was prepared when she did tell, I had something on her. That would make us even.

I carefully put the card back in its place and climbed into bed. I needed to sleep. Maybe I would wake up and find that this was all a dream. But I didn't want it to be a dream. Right now, I wanted to be with Edward more than ever.

* * *

**A/N: **Over 3000 words! Go me! lol The last chapter, nothing really happened, so I made a LOT happen in this chapter!

**I AM STILL LOOKING FOR A DRESS. PLEASE HELP!**

P.S.

Think about it: Edward asks Bella about what house and dorm she was in. The next day, a mysterious box appears _in her dorm on her bed_. How would it get there? I wonder!

**REVIEW OR DIE **(I'm just kidding...or am I?)


	9. The Dream

**A/N**: I want to make a shoutout to **NS** who helped me with the plot SO much! Thank you!

All named items will be posted on my profile, so don't worry. Also! Vote in the poll I am setting up, ok? Ok.

I couldn't access any of the links you guys gave me for dresses so I'm really sad about that. But never the less! I have chosen a dress. If the dress I picked was the one you chose, then just tell me and I will give you credit.

Now, read on my loyal fans! Read on!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Vallier Court Academy**

**Bella POV**

_I have been here before. I looked up to see Edward, standing just as he was before. He was at the end of the same hallway, glowing and beautiful. His teeth were pointed and his eyes were crimson. I started walking to him, but before I could reach him, something else had to happen. Something grabbed my ankle. I looked down to see the same dark hand from before. I felt upset and anxious like last time. I pulled and tugged, but the hand wouldn't budge._

_This was it. There was no way I was going to be taken from Edward a second time. I pulled as hard as my sluggish body would let me, and I broke through. The hand limply fell to the floor. I was so amazed at what I had done that I stood there for a second, just taking it all in._

_"Bella," Edward cooed to me._

_Right! I had to get to Edward! I ran towards him, but what surprised me was that the hall didn't stretch and strech like last time. Edward opened his arms for me and I crashed into him. I hugged him tightly while his arms encirled around me. I had never felt so safe in my life. I looked up into Edward's unaturally red eyes and I still felt secure. I snuggled into him closer and he breathed my name._

_"I love you, Edward." I murmered, and it was true. I did love him._

_I could feel his body move as he bent his head to press his icy lips to my neck._

My eyes snapped open. My breath was slow and steady, I wasn't hyperventilating. I rolled over to see my clock. It was 7:30am, not 5:30am. I was relieved that I had a decent night's sleep for once. Ever since I had met Edward, I couldn't sleep well. I always wanted him by my side. Wait, something about my dream... I had said something. What was it? It something to do with Edward, but what did I say?

As I was thinking about what I had said, some of the other girls woke up too. A few got up to get ready, but a lot just rolled over and covered their faces with pillows. I decided it was time I got up and went to breakfast. I quickly got ready and ran out the door to catch up with Angela.

"Hey," I said.

"Good morning," she yawned.

We walked to the diner hall and grabbed a plate and sat down to eat. There was so much food at the table this morning. I guess I never realized that the school put on big breakfasts on Friday mornings.

"So, have you picked out your dress yet?" Angela asked over breakfast.

"For what?" I asked warily.

"For the ball, what else?"

"H-how did you know I was invited?" I was completely shocked that she knew.

"I saw the invitation on your bed. You know, you really shouldn't leave it out like that. It is supposed to be a secret about who goes and who doesn't."

"I didn't leave it out. Lauren went through my stuff and found it."

"She went through your stuff? What a... Nevermind. What's done is done. But you still didn't answer my question. Do you have a dress yet?"

"Um, I think so. I'm not really sure."

"How are you not sure?"

"Well, I didn't buy it. It came with the invitation."

"Somebody must really like you to send you a dress." She giggled.

I shrugged and took a bite of my food. I was sure the blush was slowly creeping over my face.

"What does it look like?"

"What does what look like?"

"The dress!"

I looked down at my food. I really had no idea. I wanted to wait until the night of the ball.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen it yet!"

"Well, it came in a box and I didn't want to look at it right then and there."

"Hmmm..." She mumbled.

"What?"

"I wonder if the person sent you shoes and stuff too."

"I don't know. Maybe after school we could look at it together."

"That would be great, Bella!" She gave me a warm smile.

"Ok. I'll see you after school. Meet me back at the rooms." We didn't have any afternoon classes together, so we would have to meet up.

"Sounds good. Let's get to class, I don't want to be late."

We left the hall and speed-walked to class. The morning flew by. All I could think about was the ball, and Edward. Soon enough, lunch rolled around. I walked to the cafeteria alone and met an unexpected surprise.

"Hey, Bella!" I looked over my shoulder to see Tyler running up behind me.

"Hi, Tyler." I greeted him.

"Nice day out."

"Yeah." I agreed. What else was I supposed to say?

"So, I was wondering... If maybe tonight you wanted to go out with me. There is this really good movie out right now that I thought we could see. Then after, we could go to this really cool hill I know of..." A hill? He isn't talking about... _the_ hill, is he? The hill where teens go to make out in cars and stuff. He better not be, or I'm slapping him.

"I'm sorry, Tyler but I'm busy tonight."

"Oh. Well, what are you doing?" He seemed dumbfounded that I had other plans.

"Just some stuff with other friends. They got to me first. Sorry."

I quickly walked past him to the lunch hall. Nothing really special happened at lunch. Everyone just talked about small things, how they hated their teachers, and how much homework they had. I got up to leave but Connor followed me.

"Hey, Bella." He greeted me.

"Hi, Connor."

He followed me out the door, he obviously wanted to ask me something

"I was just thinking that we should get together tonight. I was thinking maybe a movie and then... a walk. I know this hill lots of people go to. It is supposed to have a great view." Was he serious? Were all the boys this small minded? Did they think I didn't know about the hill? Or did they think I would _swoon_ over them and their _boyish charm_? Ugh.

"Sorry, Connor. I already have plans."

"How about tomorrow?"

"I'm busy then, too."

"Huh. When aren't you busy?"

"I don't know."

"Well tell me when you aren't, then maybe we can get together." He winked at me and left.

I hurred to class, hoping I wouldn't get asked out again. I really wish that all the guys would just lay off...

I put my books down and waited for class to start. The afternoon passed quickly and I was getting more and more anxious to look at the dress with Angela.

_Buzz. _The three o'clock bella rang.

I picked up my books and headed to my locker. As I rounded the corner I saw someone standing at my locker. Hr was a blue-eyed blonde that looked a little bit like a golden retriever. Mike.

"Hi, Mike."

"Hi, Bella. So I was wondering..." _Please_ no.

"Tonight we could go out to a movie and then dinner. What do you think?"

"Sorry, Mike but-" He cut me off.

"Then afterwards maybe a drive to the hill. It's really pretty up there." _No way_. He did **not** just ask me that.

"I'm sorry, Mike but I'm busy tonight."

"Oh. How about tomorrow?"

"I'm busy then, too."

"How about next week?"

"I don't know, Mike. I'll have to check." I said as I closed my locker.

"Ok, next week!" He called to me as I walked down the hallway. I tried very hard not to roll my eyes. He just couldn't take the hint, could he?

I walked into my room to find Angela already sitting on my bed. I smiled and set down my books.

"Are you ready?" She asked me.

"I guess so." I was a little wary. What if the dress what really expensive? I couldn't accept it, it would be too much.

I walked to my dresser where I kept the box and opened the drawer. I pulled out the box and set it on the bed. I needed to say something before we opened it.

"I'm not exactly sure what is in here. I am assuming it is a dress, but I'm not sure. So, don't be too dissapointed if it is not a dress or something." There, I said it. I hoped it was a dress, otherwise what would I wear?

I pulled off the lid and gazed inside.

It was beautiful. A mask was delicately resting on top of midnight blue fabric. The mask was gold with intricate designs. I had never seen anything like it. A gold butterfly's wing was coming off the side. On the other side were more golden patterns all so thin and elegant they looked like they would break if handled too roughly.

I carefully took out the mask and placed it on the bed. I touched the fabric neatly folded in the box. It was softer than cashmer and silkier than a cloud. I gently pulled the dress out of the box and held it up. I stopped breathing.

Before me was the most beaufitul gown I had ever seen. It was of the deepest blue and made of satin. The bottom flared out into an A-line dress that touched to the floor. The fabric was pulled in every direction around the waist and the sleeves were elegantly hung off the shoulders.

I had to remind myself to start breathing. Angela was in the same shape as I was. I carefully set the dress on the bed and admired it. I peeked at the tag and it read: _Valentino._ It also had something about being tailored. Valentino? What was that? I would have to look it up... Suddenly Angela pulled something out of the box.

"Look at these!" She exclaimed while holding up a pair of black, 3 inch heeled sandals with straps winding around the ankle. I gulped.

"They are Jimmy Choo!" She seemed so excited, but I couldn't figure out why. Was Jimmy Choo some hot shot designer or something? Whatever.

There was something at the bottom of the bottom of the box. It was dark and soft. I pulled it out and was astonished. It was an aged, black velvet cloak. I was floor length with a hood at the back. It looked like it belonged in the 1800's and not in this chest. What else could be in this box?

I looked back inside and found a much smaller box. It was a little on the heavy side for a box its size. I opened the lid and gasped.

Resting on a cushion was a gold necklace with a hanging rectangular pendant. The pendant was filled with diamonds and sapphires. Inside the box was also a pair of matching earings. I was touched because sapphires were my birth stone. _How did he know?_

"Wow, Bella. Somebody must _really_ like you." She chuckled nervously while eyeing the jewelry.

"Come on, let's put this stuff away before somebody sees." I said as I carefully folded the cloak and dress into the box. She helped by putting in the shoes, mask and jewelry. I placed the chest back in its place in my dresser. I sat on the bed with Angela and stared at the wall, amazed by what was given to me.

"Wow." Was all Angela said.

"I know." I replied.

I heard someone walking up the stairs and Angela said,

"I'm going to the study hall. It is nearly five o'clock and there is nothing else to do. Want to join me?" She asked.

"Yes, I think I will."

I grabbed my bag and followed Angela to the study hall. I was still in a daze as we strolled to the study hall. I looked over to Angela and saw that she was in no better condition. We set our books on a table and sat down. I pulled out my calculus stuff because there was going to be a pop quiz next week and I wanted to be prepared.

I caught myself staring at a wall and tapping my pencil on the desk. There was no doubt about where my thoughts had wondered to: Edward. _Did he really go through all that trouble to get me a dress? The jewelry was beyond belief. Had he bought it? The mask, the shoes, the cloak... Did he do all that?_

I snapped my head back to my work and realized I had no idea what I was doing. I was going to fail that quiz next week.

"Bella, its nearly dinner. Come on, I'm starving." Angela spoke as she grabbed her books and stuffed them in her bag. I did the same and walked with her to the dining hall.

Over dinner everyone was talking animatedly about tonight and Saturday. Angela and me sat at the table in a dazed state. Both of us were very quiet and not engaging in any conversation. Neither of us could really get over what we had seen. It was... well, beyond _belief_.

I quietly left dinner without anyone noticing me. I walked to the computer lab and sat down at a computer. I logged onto the computer and typed in the search bar: Valentino.

A lot of links came up praising Valentino, but the one at the top caught my eye. All it said was the name and something about boutiques. I clicked on it and gasped. The site was done up beautifully, obviously done by a pro. I looked around a bit and looked at the price tags. All the items were way over my price limits. And I mean _way_. A pair of sunglasses were 400!

I looked around a bit more and found something about tailored dresses. That was what the tag said. Apparently a tailored dress was made for you and was also over 15 000. That was... I can't even find the word to describe it. Outragous. I think that did it. Don't get me wrong, my dress was definately beautiful and worth a lot of money, but I just wasn't expecting that.

That was too much. I couldn't accept it. I was not worth _that_ much.

It was already 7:30pm. I logged off and went to my rooms. I got ready for bed and climbed in. Angela was in bed too. Everyone else was out doing stuff, but I couldn't bring myself out of this daze. Apparently Angela felt the same way.

I picked up one of my favourite books,_ Wuthering Heights_, and started reading. I was emersed in the book within a few minutes. I completely lost track of time...

My eyes opened groggily. How long had I been asleep? I looked down and found my book was resting on my stomach. I picked it up and placed it on the table next to me. It was 9:10pm. I was late. Damnitt. I hope Edward was still there.

By this time all the girls were back. The curfew was 8:30pm but usually it was extended on the weekends. But tonight it was not extended. It had something to do with the ball and how the school didn't want people wandering around and finding things. I tried to move as fast as I could to get out of bed. I grabbed my robe and walked as quickly and quietly as my body would let me over to the door. I ran my hand along the balcony railing as I walked to the stairs. I looked over the railing and saw a light.

Damn.

As I neared the stairs, I slowed my pace. Lauren was sitting in her regular Bella-catching chair **(A/N: ahaha. Bella-catching chair...)** looking up at me.

"Going somewhere, Swan?" She asked in her fake whiny voice.

"No," I replied nonchalatnly, lying as well as I could.

"Then why are you up? Unless you are lying to me..." She trailed off while her beady eyes watched me for the slightest sign of panic.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." I walked by her and entered the bathroom.

What was she doing out there? Was she waiting to catch me?

I stayed in there as long as it would take regularly. I slowly opened the door and hoped that she was gone.

Nope.

She was still sitting in her chair, waiting for me. She gave me a frosty smile as I walked back to my room. I had to face the truth.

There was no way I was seeing Edward tonight.

The thought made me so upset that I almost cried. He was proably waiting for me, and I wouldn't show. What if he thought I didn't like him? But there was nothing I could do. The second I walked out of my room, Lauren would be there to interigate me.

I climbed back into bed and turned the light off. I felt so terrible for standing Edward up, but what else could I do?

* * *

**A/N:** **I had barely any reviews last chapter, so I better get a lot more for this one!** Or you won't know what happens at the ball! _Who is there? Who are those beatutiful people over there? Is there more to Edward?_ **YOU DON'T KNOW**! And you won't know unless you review like **CRAZY PEOPLE!!** (That means you too, A.M.Canagasuriam)

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. The Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight

**Vallier Court Academy**

**Bella POV**

I tried to blink. Something was in my eye. I reached up to rub them and pulled away my hand to find sleep on my finger. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes again, trying to wake up. Last night was the worst night I had spent at VCA. I had cried myself to sleep I was so upset over not seeing Edward. I looked around and a few girls were still in bed, but others were already gone. It was quiet in the room, except for some snoring coming from the corner.

I got up to get dressed and peaked over at Angela's bed. She was gone. She was probably at the study hall. _I think I might join her,_ I thought to myself.

I threw on some casual wear and left the dorms. There were a few people in the halls, but I was assuming that most were sleeping. I stopped to look out one of the 10ft stone openings. There was no glass on any of the windows, and I was glad I wore my coat. The view was spectacualr. I felt so free just looking at it. I sat down on the ledge and leaned my back against the frame. **(A/N: no, its not what you think. I'm not so mean as to make Bella fall out of a _window_ - not that it hasn't happened before.)**

I could have sat there for hours. It was overcast today, but still beautiful. I gazed at the horizon and the sun couldn't break through the clouds. It was blocked by something stronger, darker. The clouds were heavy - with snow probably.

Back home I never liked the snow even though we didn't have much of it. It was white and dull, not to mention cold. But the longer I stayed at this school, the more I liked the snow. It reminded me of Edward. The way he was just as icy and pale. Before him, I had never known how a dull colour could be so beautiful, so complicated, so alluring. I wished he was here with me. I sighed at the thought.

I must have been sitting at the window for a long time because my hands started to shake. I hurriedly left the window, longing for a fire.

I walked to the study hall and found Angela sitting down. I went to join her.

"Hey," I greeted her.

"Morning," she replied.

"Good sleep?" I asked.

"Not really. I'm sorry Bella, but I thought you were never going to shut up last night." She bit her lip as she told me.

"What do you mean?"

"You sleeptalk." I blushed crimson. My parents always teased me about my sleep talking, but I never thought it would be a problem here.

"What did I say?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Something like, "_Edward. Edwad, don't leave me. I love you. Please don't leave me. I'm sorry_." Oh, and what really woke me up was when you screamed, "DRIED PRUNES," after that I got a little worried."** (A/N: dried prunes! I told you I would put it! haha inside joke)**

"Oh."

"By the way, who is Edward?"

"I don't know. Just somebody from my dream..." She knew I was lying.

"It's ok, Bella. You don't have to tell me." She said in her sweet voice. I thanked her with a smile.

I found a book and sat down reading. It was a really interesting book, I had already read 5 chapters when Angela said something about lunch.

The food in the dining hall was terrific. There was something a little different about today's food, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

There was talk of a shopping trip after lunch and Angela and I agreed to go. I finished eating and walked back to my dorms to grab my purse. As I walked, I wondered what had happened last night. _Did Edward wait all night? Was he hurt that I didn't show? Will he forgive me?_

I switched my wallet to my purse and Angela came in.

"Come on, Bella! We're leaving."

Some guys were coming along They wanted to get off the grounds and see the town. A few people had called in taxis and we all piled in. I was in a cab with Mike and Jessica. Thankfully, Mike was in the middle. Jessica would have thrown a fit if she didn't get to sit by him. Mike wasn't too happy about sitting with Jessica, but the fact that I was sitting on his other side definately improved his mood.

Jessica tried her hardest to keep Mike's attention but Mike kept trying to talk to me. I wasn't being a great conversation partner, so he finally gave up and turned to Jessica. Suddenly, his hand landed on top of mine. I tensed. His fingers started to curl around mine. I tried to casually pull my hand away, but his grip was too strong. I knew I couldn't say anything otherwise there would be a big fight and Jessica would hate me even more.

Mike's sweaty hand stroked the back of mine. I managed to repress a shiver. This was so wrong. I could feel Mike's stare as I looked out the window.

_Yes!_ There was the town! I was so close to getting out of this cab! I turned my head to look out the windshield and out of the corner of my eye, I was sure I saw Mike staring at my chest. I drew in a breath as steady as I could but it shook a little. I didn't think anyone else heard.

The cab came to a halt and I yanked open the door. I wrenched my hand away from Mike's and went to meet the people from the other cabs. I stood beside Angela and didn't risk a glance in Mike's direction. I _never_ wanted to do that again. Next time I would ride with Angela.

"Ok, everyone meet back here in three hours. Until then, shop!" A girl spoke up, obviously the leader of this outing.

Angela and I joined a group with Tyler, Anne, Eric and a girl named Reese. Mike came too. We headed into the town which was probably not even one thousand in population. It was around 1:30pm but the sky was already darkening and being overcast didn't help. We walked passed a dark alleyway that creeped everyone out. I saw something move in the shadows. It was as white as snow. I smiled to myself, I knew exactly what, or rather _who_, that was.

The group decided to window shop for a while. I wasn't really paying attention to what we were doing, I was just enjoying being outside. We walked passed a shop that caught Tyler, Anne and Eric's attention. They all went inside, which left Reese, Angela, Mike and me. I could live with that, as long as I wasn't alone with Mike.

We walked around some more and found a really nice park. We walked further into the park and found a duck pond in a secluded area. All the ducks were really cute and there was no one around to make noise, which made it all the better. I leaned against a massive tree admiring the scenary when I felt Mike's hand on my waist.

My heart stopped beating and then went into double time. But it wasn't like when Edward touched me, this was from pure fear. I looked around for Angela and Reese when I realized they were not there.

I was alone. With Mike.

"Where are the other two?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"They went in search of the bathrooms. I told them I would make sure that you were ok." He managed to inject a leer into his voice. I gulped when he said that.

"Then I think we should go find them." I told him with as much authority I could muster.

"Oh, I think they can wait," he said in a creepy voice.

He placed his other hand on the back of my neck. I could feel his body press to mine as he leaned in. I turned my head to the side.

"Mike, please." I whispered. He just laughed. From the corner of my eye I saw something move. I turned my face back to Mike's and looked over his shoulder.

Edward's face was barely visible in the shadows, but I still saw it. His features were contorted with pure fury. His eyes were... They were dark slits and filled with pure hate. I had never seen him look so dangerous, or angry. He looked like... Like a _vampire_.

He took a step forward, and I shook my head. He couldn't come over here and save me. If anyone found out that he even existed... I couldn't even think of the consequences. But just seeing him there made think, _I can save myself_.

"Back off, Mike." I said in a firm voice. He laughed again and tried to kiss me.

"I'm serious." I told him and turned my head to the side.

"Come on, Bella. Have a little fun." He said and nuzzled my neck. I glanced at Edward and he looked ready to tear Mike apart for touching me.

"No." I said and pushed him off me. He stumbled back, obviously surpirsed that I stood up for myself.

"Bella..." Mike said a shocked yet amused tone.

I gave him a hard stare and walked in the opposite direction. I walked steadily, like I knew exaclty what I was doing. But inside, I was a mess. I had no idea what I was doing or what I had just done. A voice in my head was screaming at me. I didn't know what it was saying. I didn't _want_ to know what it was saying.

I glanced back and Mike was no longer in view. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I started to run. After about ten seconds of running, I tripped. I didn't even bother trying to catch myself. I was such a mess I didn't know what was up or down. Then I felt a pair of cold hands on me. They caught my before I could hit the ground just like last time. Edward stood my upright and looked me in the eye.

I couldn't face him right now. Another round of tears hit me and I collapsed into his chest. I stood there crying my eyes out, ruining his shirt, and he let me. He held me and rubbed circles on my back, soothing me.

_What did I do to deserve him?_ I stood him up last night, and yet here he was, comforting me. I didn't know how long I had stood there, and I didn't care. Soon the tears stopped and I started to calm down. My chest was heaving, but slowing by the minute. Edward's hold on my tightened, then slowly loosened. I looked up at him and he looked back with eyes of admiration.

"What?" I sniffled.

"Nothing." He answered while gently shaking his head. I looked down, suddenly felt stupid and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." He leaned down to look at me, eye to eye. I sniffed one more time and hugged him. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I didn't care if he told me to get off, I just wanted to touch him one more time. What surprised me is that he did the same and then spoke.

"It has been nearly three hours. You should be getting back now. I'll walk you." He said to me and started walking.

We took a different route than the one I had come here by. It was through the forest and not the streets. Every time I would trip, he would catch me but let go quickly.

Even with my slow pace, we were back quickly thanks to his shortcut. He stopped when we were in view of the cabs, but went not further. We stayed in the dense forest because we both knew that nobody could see us.

"Goodbye, Bella." He said in his low voice. I could see that his eyes returned to the light butterscotch colour I had normally seen him with.

"Goodbye, Edward. Will I see you tonight?" I asked him. I didn't want to go to the ball if he wasn't going to be there.

He smiled but said nothing. Wouldn't it be much simpler to just answer? I truely had no idea if he was going to be at the ball or not. I stepped into the parkinglot and walked over to the group.

"Hey, Bella! Where have you been? We were looking all over for you." Reese told me.

"I got a little lost." I said sheepishly. I looked over at Mike to see him glowering at me.

I got into a cab with Angela and Reese. There was no way I would ride with Mike again. I had a window seat in the cab that I looked out of as we drove back to the school. My eyes scanned the forest, and I could have sworn that I saw a pair of eyes watching me.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N:** GOD I HATE MIKE!! **Don't you?

Anyway! I actualy had all this planned out. I was going to write one jam packed chapter... but it seems to have turned in to three. Oh dear.

Come on guys! Go to my profile and vote in the poll I set up! (After you review of course) You have **TWO** choices, just so you know.

Now, review like...hmm... last time it was crazy people so this time it will be...CRAZY MONKIES! yes!

**REVIEW LIKE CRAZY MONKIES!** I'm not kidding. I better get a lot of reviews for this chapter because next chapter is going to be... the winter ball!


	11. The Winter Ball pt1

**A/N:**

**! IMPORTANT !**

I am changing a few bits about the story, so just bear with me. Another idea came to mind. Anyway! In chapter 2 we met Courtney. At first everyone thought she was going to be Jessica, so did I, but I changed it last minute. Courtney doesn't actually look like that.

She is tall like Angela, but she has long, straight black hair. She has piercing blue eyes and she is really pretty. She is also a senior so that is why we don't see much of her. Every dorm room needs a sort of...head girl (or boy for the guys) and the head girl/boy is always a senior and it changes every year. This year Courtney is the leader because well... she is a senior!

So there. It is very important that I tell you this or you won't get the next bit of this chapter :)

One more thing! In my rush to get this chapter out there, I didn't do a grammar check. So deal with it.

Umm yeah. I have nothing left to say...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Vallier Court Academy**

**Bella POV**

I walked through my dorm door and collapsed on my bed. Angela was a step behind me. She hung up her coat and came to join me.

"Long day?" She was referring to our shopping trip.

"You have no idea." I said as memories of Mike flashed into my mind. We lay there for a few more minutes just relaxing.

"What do we do now?" I asked her. She sat up and looked me in the eye. Her facial expression was dead serious.

"Bella, I have something to tell you." She said. I stared at her wide-eyed and she continued.

"I can't let you leave the dorm. Not before I do your hair, make-up and get you ready for the ball." A smile crept up onto her face at the last part.

I gave a joyful little scream and hugged her. She giggled at my reaction and hugged me back. If it wasn't for her, I would have_ no idea_ what I would do with my hair and all that stuff. Thank god she was here to help.

"Well, it is nearly six o'clock. We need to start getting ready. The ball is at eight." She abruptly got off the bed and started getting things out of her drawers.

"Starting already? We have nearly two hours!" I complained. **(A/N: sound familiar? Sorry, but Bella doesn't know Alice yet. She will soon!)**

"Bella, these things take time. Trust me on this." She explained while she placed her make-up and hair products on the bed.

"Alright." I sighed. If she wanted to do this, I would let her.

"Let's get started." She smiled at me and pointed to the bathrooom. I walked to the bathroom while she followed close behind with all her hair and makeup stuff.

She started by wetting down my hair and applying loads of product. It felt like it took _forever_. Then she started blow-drying my hair and combing it. She took out a curling iron and clips and started clipping my hair into place. She finished curling my hair - which I thought was pointless because she was just going to put it up - and then stepped back to admire it. She smiled to herself and stepped back towards me. She lifted up parts of my hair and took clips from the counter and put them in. I felt her pull, twist, clip and hold my hair. Finally she finished after a few more pulls and clipping and stepped back to admire her work. She smiled and turned me to look at her accomplishment.

I gasped when I saw my hair. It was beautiful. Angela had pulled my hair back into an intricate bun with loops of hair and pins to hold it there. My hair looked soft and touchable, but I didin't want to touch it incase I ruined all of Angela's hard work.

"Angela! It's beautiful!" I told her. Angela gave a satisfied smile and admired her work.

"Ok! Time for make-up!"

She pulled out blush, and eye shadow, and mascara, and lip stick, and lip gloss, and all these other little things that I had no idea as to what they were. She turned my chair back to her so I could no longer see myself in the mirror and so it would be easier for her to apply everything. I watched her as she picked up this and that and I would feel the soft touch of a brush.

Angela finished putting something on my lips and stepped back. Her eyes became wide and all her movements froze.

"What?" I asked her. Was there someting wrong? Did she make me look like a monster? Or a _vampire_?

Whoa.

I mentally slapped myself for that last remark.

Angela just shook her head and turned my chair around to face the mirror. I was confused when I looked into the mirror. What I saw was not myself.

I searched the mirror for my reflection but I couldn't find it. All I could see was a girl sitting in my chair. But the girl... she was beautiful. No, beautiful didn't cover it. She was dazzling, elegant, stunning. She looked like a princess from a fairytale.

Her skin was creamy and white, her eyes were smoky and dark, her lips were red and full. Everything about her was perfect. The way her dark hair was twisted up in a style fit for royalty. She was beautiful.

I continued looking for myself, but I couldn't see my reflection. But every movement the perfect girl made registered in my mind. Then it hit me hard and fast.

That girl was me.

I gaped at myself. Angela had done marvelous work. I had never seen myself look as I did now. I didn't think I was capable of looking how I did now. How I wished Edward could see me now...

"So? What do you think?" Angela asked me.

"I... I think I look... pretty." I answered her. What else is there to say?

"Pretty? PRETTY? I think you look GORGEOUS! My God Bella, you are too self-concious..." She trailed off her little rant.

"Thanks, Angela." I blushed. She smiled and looked at the clock.

"Oh my God, Bella! It's seven o'clock! We have barely any time left!" Angela was thrown into a frenzy after looking at the clock.

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the bathroom. She opened my drawer and grabbed the box with the dress in it. She took off the lid and carefully placed the dress on my bed. She placed everything else around my dress. Seeing my dress again put into sort of a daze. It was like I couldn't believe that I was truely going to do this. I couldn't believe that I was about to walk into a masquerade looking the way I did.

Angela helped me into my dress because there was no way I could do it by myself. She tightened the waist because it was actually a corset. One word. Ouch. After she had laced me up and I had gotten over the fact that I couldn't breath, I was thrown back into my daze. The dress felt like heaven. It wasn't too heavy or hot. It wasn't too big or too showy. It was perfect.

At last Angela had draped the sleeves over my shoulders. She took the jewelry out of its box and placed it on my neck and through my ears. She took one shoe off the bed and carefully strapped it over my ankle. She took the other shoe and did the same. Then she asked me to do something impossible. She asked me to stand up. In these shoes.

I tried my best. I needed to use Angela for support otherwise I would have surely finished my belated meeting with Mr. Floor. As I stood, Angela draped the cloak over my shoulders. She laced the strings together and too a step back. She smiled with satisfaction and took my hand and guided me to the mirror. Yet again, I was shocked.

My dress skirts were flowing to the floor. My cloak was black as night and concealed most of me. I looked at the face staring back at me. She looked like Snow White. She looked graceful even standing still. As I stood there, Angela gently raised the hood of the cloak over my head. The fabric hooded my eyes but I could still see clearly the figure of beauty standing before me.

I had no idea of how long I had been standing there until I realized that Angela was gone. I must have stood there for quite some time because my legs were stiff. The door to the bathroom slowly opened and Angela stepped through the frame. She was dressed for the ball and looked stunning.

Her dress was mermaid style which emphasized how tall she was and how small her waist was. The dress was cream coloured with elegant ruffles at the bottom. There was a bow at her waist which was held together with long ribbons. Her earrings were bronze coloured and dangling from her ears. Her hair was loosely waving down her back with a pin here and there to keep it in place.

"Angela, you looked beautiful." I said as I looked at her.

"Thanks." She blushed. I thought I was the only one who blushed!

"We better get a move on. It is already 8:10," Angela said to me.

She picked up a cloak similar to mine and tied it around herself. She grabbed her mask and placed it on her delicate face. It was a half mask with pleated gold all around. The mask was trimmed with golden lace and had a gemstone at the top. It was quite a beautiful mask and it fit her perfectly.

She picked up my mask and handed it to me. I quickly put it on as Angela brought her hood over her face to match mine. She out the dress box away and walked back over to me. She looked at me through her mask and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled in response and grabbed the invitations off the bed. We wanted to be sure to leave no trace of our activities behind. We walked out the door and I turned off the lights as I closed the door.

There was no one else in the dorms so we had no troubles leaving undetected. Angela led the way because I had no idea where we were supposed to go. We followed a pathway that looked like it hadn't been used in years. The stones were old and cracked with lichen and ivy growing over them. The castle was only lit in certain parts so we were walking in total darkness most of the time. The wind was picking up so we kept our heads down, not only because of the wind, but because we didn't want anyone to see us, or ever worse, recognize us.

We must have looked pretty cool from a distance. _Two cloaked figures walking along an old stone pathway in the dark. Both with hooded faces bent down to protect themselves from the howling wind_. Yeah, that would look pretty sweet.

I looked up to see where we were going and stopped walking. The building was just as magnificant as the rest of the castle, but this part was _huge_. It was made of the same grey stone but built as high as a tower. At the front were two monsterous oak doors with golden knockers in the faces of lions. Angela tugged on my wrist for me to keep walking. As we neared the doors, she fearlessly climbed the stone steps and grabbed the massive rings. The door knockers looked heavy as she slowly gave three loud thumps. I stood at the bottom of the steps, too intimidated to go any further.

I heard a deafening crack and the door started to slowly open. A man in a suit stood in the frame. His face was impassive as he looked at Angela. This must be the way he always is. There was no way that he could look at Angela without even a little bit of appreciation. Angela quickly climbed back down the stairs to grab my wrist and drag me back up the stairs. I couldn't help but notice that when I walked past the doorman, I saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes. He looked away before I could tell what it was.

We entered into a hallway which was richly decorated with heavy fabrics and ancient statues. I heard a low thunder behind me and turned to see the man closing the doors. He would look anywhere but at me and I wondered why. I turned my head around towards the front and continued walking side by side with Angela. I was amazed at how little problems I had walking in these death traps of a shoe.

We came to another set of heavy oak doors with two men on either side. Angela pulled on the strings on her cloak and one of the men took it. I rushed to undo my strings as Angela waited for me. I fiddled with my mask, trying to put it in just the right position. Of course, it was already in perfect position, I was just so nervous. Angela layed a gentle hand on mine and lowered it to my side.

"Bella, relax." Her soft tone did relax me a little. But only a little. She paused and then spoke again.

"Are you ready?"

"I think so," I said shakily.

Each man took a handle of the heavy doors and opened them. You know how in the movies where the two men would open the doors and it was so beautiful that a bright light would blind everyone? Well, it was nothing like that. Sorry to let you down...

I lie. It was_ just_ like the movies. When the doors opened, I froze. It was spectacular, fit for a fairytale. In fact, this entire castle was fit for a fairytale. The floors shone like glass, the walls were lined with mirrors and pillars plated with gold, the ceiling was curved into a dome with murals all around. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings with candles placed inside, lighting this wonderous room. There were three windows at the end of the room, all of which had heavy gold drapes to cover them. Velvet chairs and antique tables were off to the sides, waiting for tired dancers. And that was the most spectacular part: the dancers.

The men were impossible to tell from each other. Each wore an old style suit fit for the 18th century with masks to hide their faces. The women were the ones who truely gave the room its light. Colourful dresses and masks twirling in the candlelight. It was a beautiful sight. At the centre of all the dancers, I could see a little space of the rest had left. For in that space were two sets of dancers. The first couple were incredible. The man was tall and blonde with a silver tie to his tux. He must have been 6.3ft he was so tall. I couldn't make out his face because he was wearing a full-faced mask which made him look extremely handsome. It was of black wrought iron mixed in with the occasional silver swirl. Instead of the mask being fit to his face, it came out like a point at the end. It matched the victorian scene perfectly. But the girl he was dancing with! She was beyond beautiful.

She had short, spiky black hair that only a model could pull off. She was thin to the extreme and wore a half-faced mask. I could see the bottom half of her face and it was no less than the rest of her. Her features were sharp and angular, but delicate and petite. Her mask was of black wrought iron, just like her partner's, but without the silver. It fitted her face perfectly as did her dress. The gown she wore was a deep purple with gold designs around the bodice. It was a sleevless dress but as the gold design wrapped around her waist, it continued to grow over her chest and up to her neck where it turned into a sort of collar. The skirts swept to the floor where they would move airily around when dancing.

Up against her partner, I realized how small the girl truely was. She couldn't have been over five feet while her partner was well over six feet. It would have looked comical on any other couple, but it made them look even more like professionals. The height difference didn't hinder their dancing what so ever. The steps the two of them took were incredibley graceful. Every move they made was like watching a Russian ballet, every twist and twirl looked so natural.

The next couple were just as beautiful. The man was huge! Not in the way of being fat, but of being just... solid. I could almost see the bands of muscle under his suit. It was a wonder of how he moved with the same grace as his fellow couple. His suit was different from the other man's. Instead of the earlier century look, it seemed as though he was more in modern time. His suit had the typical trousers, coat and vest, but the dress shirt was much different to the rest. The collar was flipped up and he wore no tie but a button in its place. It looked shockingly handsome, though.

I could not see the man's face for her also wore a full-faced mask. It was the face of a jester. The face was smiling and cut in two. One side was all white and the other completely red. The dividing line was of leafed gold, which looked very elegant. The tops of the mask were like the "hair" of the jesters back in medival times. It was red fabric dangling over the mask with bells attached. I must say, it was quite the mask. But the girl, or I guess I should say woman, he was dancing with was probably the most beautiful at the ball.

Her dress was the colour of rubies and the bodice was tied together with ribbons, which showed much of her body, but still looked elegant. The dress showed the womanly curves of her body. She had the kind of body that you would see on some sports illustrated magazine. Her skirts were ruffled and they wrapped around her body as she danced. Her flaxen hair was in curls and waves as it flowed loosely down her back. Her mask was a half-faced mask and I could see the perfection of her face. The mask was as red as the dress and was decorated with silver and a deeper red. The blood red feathers coming from the side only added to the image of her beauty. She moved with as much grace as her fellow dancers, perhaps more.

I tore my eyes from the dancers in the middle. They were captivating, but there was someone, hopefully, here that I needed to find. As I looked around a little more, I though I saw somebody I recognized. She was tall with pale skin and hair as black as night. Her dress was chocolate coloured with no sleeves and a tiny waist. Her hair was up so I could see the full length of her cream neck. She truely was beautiful, but no match to the dancers in the centre of the room. Her mask was bronze with golden sparkles and finished off with a brown quartz gemstone. There was something oddly familiar about that girl. She reminded me of Courtney... but I couldn't be sure.

The man she was dancing with, I had not seen him before. His skin was the same chocolate colour of the girl's dress and he had short, stubby, black coloured hair. His mask was gold which showed great contrast between his own appearance and that of the girl's. He was taller than her 5.10ft, and looked very dashing in his black tux. As the couple sashayed by me I could have sworn I saw the girl's sky blue eye wink at me.

I looked around the ballroom to see if I recognized anbody else. I did.

She was at the punch table, throwing herself at some poor guy who only wanted a drink. Her dress was atrocious. It was a sickly red with ugly lace in the front. The lace on her skirts were ruffled and stitched poorly. It was soo poofy she could barely walk, and it also made her look stubby and a little shorter than her regular 5.10ft. It was obious that she was wearing heels because she tripped over herself so often. The bodice was too small in the waist (she looked as if she couldn't breath) and it was too big in the chest (she was obviously a hopeful in that area). The bodice was in an odd V shape with more of that lace. She wore cheap elbow lenght gloves that weren't even a pure white.

Just to top it off, her mask was of white cardboard with more ugly lace and golden... stuff. Cheap fabric rose buds were glued onto either side and as if to imitate the beautiful girl dancing in the centre of the room, she had dollar store pink feathers coming off the side of her mask. They were stuck onto the mask along with that awful string you use to wrap really cheap christmas presents with. She looked completely disasterous. And there was only one girl I knew who would dress like that.

Lauren.

* * *

**A/N:** OMC! I'm back! I know that I have been back nearly a week, but I got a little distracted. Everytime I would try to write, I would end up reading more fanfiction. Sorry guys!

All described items (like dresses, masks, suites...) will be on my profile.

I love you guys! Thanks for waiting!

**REVIEW** **LIKE...MAD MONKEYS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**VRD**


	12. The Winter Ball pt2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

**Vallier Court Academy**

**Bella POV**

Lauren.

How could she be here? She didn't get an invitation-

**Flashback**

_How would she know about the dance? She wasn't invited. I thought as I made my way to my bed._

_I stopped dead in my tracks. Sitting on top of the bed sheets was the invitation._

**End Flashback**

That's how. She went through my stuff and found the invitation. She looked at the place and date and decided to show up on the night of. I can't believe she would do that.

At that moment, the dance floor cleared. Several performers came out. Their costumes were exquisit. Their masks looked of porcelain. Their dancing was... well, the most uniquely beautiful I had ever seen. It was exotic and erratic. But it all flowed together. Each move was synchronized with the other. Each dancer was different from each other, yet the same. It was the most unusual and compelling performance I had ever witnessed, and I wanted more.

The performers made their graceful exit and the lithe couples regained their place on the floor. As I watched the dancers, I immediately became nervous. The couples dancing out there were perfect, surreal. Their dancing skills were top notch, there was no way I could compare. Maybe if I just snuck away too some corner ...

I looked around for Angela and spotted her near the wall speaking to a boy who was a littler shorter than her but well dressed. I figured she wouldn't miss me if I slipped out for a few moments.

I searched around the hall for a few minutes until I came to a set of oak double doors and quietly pulled on the handle. The music was loud enough that nobody would hear, and everyone was busy enough that I wouldn't be noticed. The doors opened a crack and I slipped in.

The room I entered was just as beatiful as the last. It shared the same wall panelling, velvet drapes but with windows on a much smaller scale. In the centre of the room was a black grand piano. I instantly made my way over to it. The beauty of such an instrument mesmerized me. I remembered my mother's fascination with pianos at one time. She was not much of a player, but it made her happy.

As I came closer to the piano I lightly trailed the backs of my fingers along the top. When I came to the front I perched myself on the end of the bench and stroked the keys. Every now and the I would press a key to see what sound it would make. My hands traced the keys and as I came closer to one key in particular, I paused, not sure if I should press it.

Suddenly, a gloved hand pressed down my finger. The flawless note echoed through the room. I was too enthralled with the musc to let my surprise get the best of me. I quickly looked up to see the stranger looming over me. His suit was the colour of midnight. His hair was a tousled bronze hair that fell slightly over his mask. His mask... that was another thing entirely.

It was full faced and bronze coloured. It was seperated by a single golden line. One half had spirals and designs and the other half had music notes. But the notes were like they were taken right off the page, it had the bars and all. I recognized the notes from looking into my mother's piano books. The shape of the lips looked like a warped perfection and the tops of the mask curved up to look like the devil. Two opening were cut into the mask showing a set of peering ocher eyes.

My breathing hitched as I took in his attire. My outfit was nothing compared to the way he looked. He vaguely reminded me of someone...

The stranger took his placed next to me on the bench and slowly let go of my hand. His black gloved hands replaced mine on the keys and started to play. It was the most beautiful piece I had ever heard. The music was light and playful. It sounded as if a thousand hands were playing at once. I closed my eyes and listened to the music. Each note was played to perfection, every sound was flawless. As I sat, the music wound into something much slower, deeper.

This piece was definately my favourite. It sounded more like a lullbaby than a jolty tune. It was so infallible, so perfect. A felt a warm trickle down my cheek. The music slowed even more before I felt something wipe the tear away. I opened my eyes to find the stranger's hand brushing my across my cheek. His face was turned toward me, his warm eyes watching me. Only one hand was playing, and it still sounded better than I had ever heard.

The stranger's hand lingered on my face, gently cupping my jaw. The music slowly faded as I gazed into his eyes. His hand trailed from my jaw to my neck, from my neck to my shoulder, from my shoulder to my elbow, from my elbow to take my hand. He bent his neck to bow over my hand, placing a small kiss onto my hand with the cold, hard lips of the mask. As he straightened, he fluidly stood, my hand still in his. I rose when he did and followed him away from the piano.

As he walked he never broke eye contact with me. He led me to a set of french doors which I hadn't noticed before. The stranger opened the doors to a small balconey lit by only the faintest of light. I walked up to the rail and placed my hands on the cold stone, looking up towards the sky, ignoring his gaze. The half moon was high and white, brightening the starry night. I looked over my should to the man watching me and smiled a shy smile. I couldn't tell if he was smiling back due to his mask, but his eyes crinkled ever so slightly. I blushed and turned away.

He walked up to the rail and leaned against it, glazing at me with warm eyes. I looked back at him, feeling like I had all the time in the world. Suddenly, his eyes lit up with excitement. He gentley took my hand whisked me from the balconey with unatural speed. I was back in the ballroom before I knew it. We were in the middle of the dance floor and he placed his hand on my waist while keeping the other clasped tightly in his.

I placed my free hand on his shoulder and he began to move. We swayed to the music, moving backward and forth. His leading was better than I had ever seen, let alone experienced. He moved with sure grace and confidence. My feet only touched the floor now and then. He held me towards him, lifting me off the ground as if I weighed nothing at all. My dress fluttered around me as we danced. It was the most wonderful feeling I had ever felt.

I was living in the moment, not believing anything else outside of our little world. I smiled gleefully at the thought. As we twirled around the ballroom floor along with the other graceful couples, I finally felt like I belonged. The only place I was looking was into this man's eyes and through my perepheral vision I could see other dresses swishing about them and dancing couples.

The strange man lead us into the centre of the room where the crowd was the thickest. We paused in our dance for a few moments, looking in to each other's eyes. He leaned a little closer, as did I. I slowly closed my eyes, not entirely sure of what I was doing.

I felt a pair of cool, hard lips touch mine. I felt my heart rate speed at touch. I kissed back with a much force as I could muster in my shocked state. I felt him pull away and I vaguely wondered if he was still wearing his mask. I opened my eyes to find him pulling his mask over his mouth, again concealing the perfection once again. He reminded me so much of somebody, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. All I could think about was how perfect this moment was and how I neved wanted it to end.

"Bella!" I heard a voice call my name.

I looked around to find that there were less dancers on the floor than there had been a little while ago. I realized that there were a lot less people in the room than before. I found Angela making her way towards me. I felt the hands on my waist suddenly dissapear.

"Goodbye, Bella." I heard a soft musical voice whisper in my ear. It couldn't be...

Edward was nowhere in sight. He just... vanished. Again. I knew I recognized the man. There was nobody at this school as perfect as him. No other Greek gods ...

"There you are, Bella!" Angela made her way to my side.

"Hey, Ang," I said weakly.

"I thought I had lost you. Anyway, it's late. We need to get back to the dorms. It's almost midnight." She told me as she linked her arm with mine and walked us back to the door. It felt nothing like when Edward held me. I suddenly found myself missing him.

The men at the door held out our cloaks for us. We took them greatfully because the night had turned cold in our absence. I tightened the knot on my cloak and followed Angela into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** In my rush to get this chapter out, I didn't do a grammar check. So there.

**Urgent message**:** I need a beta**! Anyone up for it? Send me a **PM** if you are.

So... I said I would put up another chapter, and I did. I had some major writer's block for a while. But here it is!

Ok, guys. To tell the truth, the last chapter I put up, the **reviews were just pitiful. There were almost none. You need to review more. I mean, COME ON! So that means you need to review a whole lot more! I really doesn't take that much to just click on **review**and say, "hi, good chapter." and that's it! You're done! That's all I want!**

Ok. Let's see how this goes...

**VRD**


	13. The Odd Appearance

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight. I really do.**_

**Vallier Court Academy**

**B POV**

_I'm late._ I opened my eyes and saw nobody else in the room. I looked over at the clock and it read 8:20am. Class is in ten minutes. _I'm so screwed._

I literally jumped out of bed and ran out the door, only to remember that I had no pants on._ Why can't the world go right for only a day?_

I got ready in five minutes flat and ran so fast through the halls I thought I was going to take flight. I rushed into the socials room and was relieved to find Mr. Garrison (ahah has anybody seen South Park?) writing some things down on the board. I looked at the clock - 8:29am. _Too close._

I quickly took my seat without making any noise and took out my books. Mr. G started his lecture with a lot of "Mmmmkay's" and "Okay children," I completely zoned out when I thought I felt someone watching me. I looked back at the teacher to see that he had not broken his spiel and was currently staring eerily at Adam Knightly sitting in the back row. I looked around a little more to see a face all too familiar.

He had tousled bronze hair, gold eyes, skin white as snow and a small smirk on his face. He was dressed exceptionally well and was by far the most beautiful person in the room.

_Edward Cullen_ was sitting four rows over from me, smiling wickedly.

I must have stared at him for over 10 minutes because Mr. Garrison stopped leering at Adam and switched his attention to me. I had no idea what the question was, let alone the answer. If I wasn't still staring at Edward I would have looked like an idiot for not knowing the answer. He inconspicuously mouthed the answer to me.

I responded to the question with the correct answer and then something hit me hard and fast. _What in the name of God was Edward Cullen doing in my socials class?!_

I spent the rest of the class staring at Edward. He just sat there, looking like a Greek god, smirking at me. I couldn't help wonder if Edward was here because of me. But of course that was absurd. He obviously decided to switch classes. It had nothing to do with me. He probably had no idea I was even in this class._ But what if he did?_

The bell rang just as I came to that thought. I picked up my bag and tried to catch up with Edward. I had Spanish next and I wondered if he had that class too. I stepped out into the hallway but couldn't find Edward anywhere. I glanced out the stone arched window to see delicate snowflakes falling through the air. They were slowly settling on the ground making it white and frosty. Not to mention an extremely dangerous obstacle course for a person like myself.

I looked at my watch and I only had 2 minutes to get to my next class. The quickest way was across the courtyard instead of all the way around on the pathway. Everyone else was already in class and it was a little unnerving walking in the snow all by my lonesome.

I started my journey into dangerous and unknown territories on the grass, hoping I wouldn't slip. I was half way across and I felt a little more cocky that I hadn't slipped. I started walking normally instead of the careful gliding I was doing earlier and when I was almost to the end I fell.

I was going to have a meeting with Mr. Grass for the first time in a while. My usual client was Mr. Floor. But miraculously a pair of stony arms caught me around my shoulders and knees. He was holding me bridal style and didn't shake at all from the newly added weight in his arms. I looked up to find exactly was I was expecting. _Guess who?_

He was smiling again and still hadn't put me down. He glanced over my shoulder to see my snow-covered backpack on the ground and in one fluid motion he swung down, picked up the backpack without losing his grasp on me and slung it over his shoulder. It happened so quickly that I had to close my eyes to stop the spinning.

"Are you alright?" He asked in his unknowingly seductive voice.

"I'm fine." I replied.

I still didn't open my eyes, only rested my head against his chest for a steady object to try and balance my head. His body was steady until I felt the smooth rocking motion of walking. My eyes flew open to see that he was carrying me. He was actually carrying me.

"Ummm, what are you doing?" I asked him. What was he planning to do?

"Carrying you." He answered simply. Thank you Captain Obvious.

"To where?"

"Class, of course," it seemed like such a normal answer, not considering the position that I was currently in.

I was about to say something when I realized that we were already at the door of Ms. Pekter's room. He gently put me down and opened the door for me. When I walked in everybody turned in their seats to see the new kid and me walking in together. I thought I would die of embarrassment from having all those people staring at me.

I quickly sat down in a random seat and Edward sat in the only open seat which was three rows away from me and to the left. I looked at the seats beside me and saw the Mike Newton was sitting on my left and Jessica what's-her-face on my right. Mike was trying to stare at me out of the corner of his eye which I tried really hard to ignore.

Jessica on the other hand was gushing to Lauren who was on the other side of her about how "hot" the new guy was. She was also texting somebody on her phone, probably about Edward too. Funny how if a new person shows up everyone wants to know about him or her. Or maybe it is just Edward. I mean, _who wouldn't want to know about Edward?_

Which brings me back to Edward's being here. And the mystery he is to me! I know almost as much about him as Lauren does! How cruel is that? I have talked with him almost every night, danced with him, even _kissed_ him and still I barely know a thing! _Where is he from? Who is he? Why is he here? Why does he take an interest in me?_ Or maybe I'm just a way in to the school. It all works out. He knows me very well, I don't know anything about him, I know a lot of people at this school, and there are girls here prettier than me and he probably just wants me to introduce him to them.

But that doesn't seem like a thing he would do. How can I know? I don't even _know_ the man! _Oh god, what am I supposed to do? I'm so confused_. My thoughts continued to go in circles throughout the class until it was time for third period. I walked out into the crowded hallways and _again_ Edward was nowhere to be found. I had a passing thought about attempting the courtyard again and maybe slipping, by _accident of course._ You know, just to see what would happen.

I didn't want to become one of those love sick puppies that would do anything just to see one person and would follow them around everywhere. No, I'm better than that. I walked to my next class all without incident and sat down in my assigned seat. I just couldn't help but look if Edward was there. I told myself I would only get one look and then I would focus on calculus.

My gaze swept across the room and found Edward sitting two rows to my left. Every class he seems to be sitting closer and closer to me. _Weird._

He flashed a smile at me and I returned it. Mr. Morrison started talking and I knew that I should probably listen. This is the only class where I actually have to listen and work, other than spend my time staring at Edward. So tempting, but I had to resist.

It was hard to focus when I felt Edward's gaze on me all the time. When I was listening to the teacher or taking notes or doing my work, every time I looked up Edward would be looking in a different direction or staring at the wall. His eyes told me that he was wickedly amused but I couldn't be sure. Sometimes Edward's eyes send me mixed messages.

Then I could feel another gaze on me. And when I say on me I don't mean my face. I switched my line of sight to see Mike Newton staring at my chest. I was so revolted I turned completely away. I could still feel his rude stare and I decided to put my jacket on to hide myself from him. I looked up one more time and saw Edward's face raging with fury as he stared at Mike. I was stunned by the sudden expression change in him. Only a moment ago he was staring at me and then laughing when I would look back at him. Now he looked ready to beat the crap out of Mike. I could of sworn I saw Edward's eyes blazing.

Edward's hands started twitching and I could feel that this was going to turn into something ugly. Fortunately for Mike the bell rang. He just got up and left, leaving a fuming Edward and a stunned Bella.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. First, I am almost late for class and I literally run through the hallways, then Edward magically appears in all my classes, Edward continues with that incredibly distracting gaze and laughs every time I look his way, then Mike starts staring at me and Edward was on the verge of tear him limb from limb. All my mind would let me do was stare at a wall completely shocked.

I felt a pair of hands lightly rest on the tops of my shoulder's and a teasing whisper in my ear.

"Lunch time for the human."

* * *

**A/N**: I know it has taken sooo long but I had really bad writer's block and you wouldn't believe how much homework I had! Every week a new project was due! Ugh!

Anyway! I had a_ HUGE_ crisis! Last night I finally got on the computer and wrote up a new chapter. I was soo proud! And it was amazing too! And then **BOOM**! Fanfiction shuts me down. Problem? I didn't save. I had nearly 2,000 words. All gone. I thought I was going to cry. But! My beta came to my rescue and told me to write down EVERYTHING I could remember.

Thank you so much KrasniyCifer! I owe you everything.

Also ! Special note to Vambabe12321 who pretty much came up with the idea for this chapter. I only wrote it down. The real credit should go to her. So, thank you!

VRD


End file.
